Fort Triggering
by StarFoxRocks
Summary: A war between Orange Star and Blue Moon has torn the two countries apart. Fort Triggering, Wars World's largest Fort, is a target for assault. Jack Brady and his friends must help the COs defend as Blue Moon gets closer... R&R, please!
1. Fort Triggering

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter I: Fort Triggering  
  
Fort Triggering. The Orange Star Legend. It was said that no other Fort was larger than that of this one. It covered 5 Miles of land, and was home to small villages, and a Military HeadQuarters and Training Grounds.  
  
Commanding Officer Nell stood on the top floor balcony, watching the deep orange of the setting sun give the lake below an interesting touch.  
  
"Nell?"   
  
Nell turned to see a Uniformed man step onto the balcony to her side. He wore a General's hat, with a large, well-polished badge clipped to it, and coming out from the side of the hat by his ears was neatly trimmed black hair. His blue eyes were like deep pools of water, and he usually had a smile on his face unless times of war were at hand.  
  
"Oh, General Ghramn," Nell said.  
  
"Begging your pardon," Ghramn said. "But our scouts from down the road have spotted some Blue Moon Recon Units rushing by in our Territory. They ask of your on what to do."  
  
Handing her a piece of paper, Ghramn coughed.  
  
Nell stood on the Balcony, sighing. The war between Orange Star and Blue Moon for the whole island was starting to get out of hand. What were they to do if they were to win this war?  
  
"Have them defend the towns with our tanks tonight," Nell said. "Keep a close eye on things."  
  
General Ghramn took the paper back and saluted. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, it was down on ground level that was having the more pleasant attitude. Training had finally finished, and the Privates and Corporals were retreating gratefully to the lounge to have dinner.  
  
"Nice work tonight, gentlemen," shouted Sergeant Bowser. "See you all tomorrow."  
  
"Man, its unusually hot today," muttered Crystian Evans to his friend, Jack Brady.  
  
Brady was a tough-attituded man, with unattended to, long brown hair. His dark eyes showed no mercy to any enemy, but he was a good friend.  
  
Crystian, on the other hand, had dark black eyes, but they were filled with joy whenever he was in on of his crazy jokester moods. His black hair was set into curly spikes, and he wore a good luck charm bracelet on his neck.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding?" Jack muttered back.  
  
"Man, at least we have air contitioning inside," Crystain said, looking up a the sun and shielding his eyes. "Curse you, sun!"  
  
As they stepped inside, a man ran up to Jack.  
  
"Jack! Jack!" he shouted.  
  
Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. It was Samuel, his brother. He usually went by 'Sam,' unless speaking to Nell or a CO that had her personallity. He had recently trimmed tan hair, and sharp blue eyes. He was inspired by his brother to join the Orange Star Army, and that he did.  
  
"What is it, Sam?" Jack asked.  
  
"Seth just spilled his drink on Max, and now he's beating the crap out of him!"  
  
"Thats nice, Sam." Jack said. "I really don't care. Go watch for yourself."  
  
"Alright!" Samuel turned around and ran back over to the scene.  
  
"Your brother doesn't seem to realize you hate him," Crystian said. "He's a Jack-Fanboy."  
  
"The love is down deep somewhere," Jack muttered. "He's just not as serious as I am."  
  
---  
  
The lights of the Orange Star Meeting Room were flipped on, revealing the glassy long table and the man chairs around it. Nell sat in the chair at the very end, while COs Andy and Sami, Sergeant Bowser, and General Ghramn took seats around the table.  
  
"Where is Max?" Nell asked.  
  
"He's unavailable at the moment, ma'am," Sami responded.  
  
"I see. Then I shall continue without him," Nell said. "Blue Moon forces have been spotted in our Territory. They are most likely planning to assault our nearby towns, and eventually, our Fort."  
  
Muttering broke out between her audience.  
  
"Anyone have any ideas on how to fend for ourselves?"  
  
"We fight back, plain and simple," Sergeant Bowser suggested. "Send in Tanks, Artillery, whatever we've got, then defend the Fort if we fail to do so with riflemen and any remaining artillery. If they do break in, we use the tanks."  
  
"I second the motion," General Ghramn raised his hand.  
  
"People, please! We must remain calm!" Nell said, as the shouting began to increase. They fell silent and watched her. "Ryan just came up with an excellent stratagy. We will send in out tanks and artillery, and some men to defend the nearby cities. Zack, Ryan, you're both in charge. We will inform the Fort tomorrow. This meeting is adjorned." 


	2. Blue Moon

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter II: Blue Moon  
  
In the woods, a small campfire lit the night with its orange-ish glow. Commanding Officer Olaf sat by the fire on a log, his Officers watching him.  
  
"What would the plan be?" asked one of the Majors.  
  
"Let me concentrate," Olaf said grumpily.  
  
"We've done that for the past few hours," muttered another soldier.  
  
"Silence, Private," a voice said.   
  
The soldiers turned. It was Colonel William Grant, one of Olaf's best Commanders. He was rumored of having a Promotion to CO, but it hasn't happened quite yet.   
  
His brown hair was neatly combed. He wore a black army hat like those of the Revolutionary War. His eyes were a deep blue, but they were cold.   
  
"What is it now, Grant?" muttered the Private.  
  
"If you must know," Colonel Grant said. "I have a plan."  
  
"Lay it on me," Olaf said. "I'm all ears."  
  
"I think we need to send our forces to the nearest Town, then to the next, and the next until they are all conquered. Then we make our way to this Fort Trigger, or whatever, once we have more forces, and attack until we declare victory. Who's with me?"  
  
"I second the motion," Olaf said. "Come on, troops! Stick to it! Coates?"  
  
The Private sighed. "If I must."  
  
"Good man," William said. "Anyone else?"  
  
---  
  
"So, let me get this straight," Dillon Krazer said. "We're attacking when?"  
  
"Tomorrow Afternoon," Olaf explained. "It was Grant's idea. Go ask him."  
  
The Philippine Sergeant scratched his head. "Isn't that a little too early? We did just arrive, after all."  
  
"Dear man," William said, walking by. "Have you forgotten of the army we brought along."  
  
"Well, yes..." Dillon took a glance at the lines of Tanks, both small and Medium. "But... still, we may be taking it too early."  
  
"Hesitant..." Grant sighed. "Honestly, I don't know how he made Sergeant."  
  
Walking off to his tent, the Colonel held his head high into the air, taking off his hat. Olaf turned and made way for his own.  
  
"Its called rewards from Combat Skills," Krazer muttered. "You should try it sometime again."  
  
---  
  
It was near midnight. The only people awake were Jack, Crystian, and Seth James, the one who was pummeled by Max. He had red hair, and his eyes were black. His nose was rather long, and it took effect into his face, making it long as well.  
  
"Man, that hurt," he was muttering. "But, as you can tell, I'm... kinda used to it..."  
  
Crystian had his reading glasses on, and was silently reading a book. Jack himself was rather sleepy, but didn't feel like going to bed. Sam would have stayed up, but he insisted on going to bed early that night.  
  
"I have to prep up for Training tomorrow," he said. "I have to take the sniper test, and I'm not very good at sniping when I sleep in late."  
  
"You know," Seth was saying. "Theres a servere lack of women in the infantry department."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed that too," Crystian said, not taking his eyes from his book. Jack said nothing.  
  
"Why so quiet, Jack?" Seth asked.  
  
"Maybe I don't like talking much at night," Jack muttered. "It makes me sleepy."  
  
Crystian lowered his book to glance at Jack. "You look too sleepy as it is," he said. "You should get to bed."  
  
"You're probably right," Jack admitted. "Whatever. See you all tomorrow."  
  
He stood, stretched, and walked down the hallway to his room. 


	3. A Mission Assigned

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--  
_  
Chapter III: A Mission Assigned  
  
Morning seemed to strike in no time at all for Jack. Maybe because he went to bed after midnight, or maybe it was because he couldn't sleep very well.  
  
The morning bell tolled, waking all of the soldiers. Commanding Officer Sami stolled through the Infantry halls.  
  
"Wake up, soldiers! Up and at 'em!" she shouted.  
  
Jack rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Damn it," he muttered.  
  
Getting on his undershirt and Orange Star Infantry Uniform, he stumbled out into the hallway, still partly blinded by sleep.  
  
As they lined up outside, Nell, Max, and Andy were waiting. As Sergeant Bowser took roll, Sami stood by the door. She turned her head a few minutes later to see General Ghramn walk out the door.  
  
"Sami," he said, making way past her. "Sergeant Bowser! Please excuse this interuption, but may I have all the COs come with me? Theres something they need to see."  
  
---  
  
"Attacking?"  
  
Nell didn't believe her ears.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Two cities, Wekkert and Bosbley. Only four remain, Gilbert, Hein, Fermanta, and Orange Star City.  
  
"Blue Moon are taking us by surprise," Max muttered.  
  
"We need to stop them!" Andy shouted.  
  
"Much obliged, Andy," Ghramn said. "But we haven't prepared all of our Tanks, yet. We're working on them today, they should be ready by mid-evening."  
  
"Thats not close enough..." Sami said.  
  
"We'll have to send in the Infantry and Mechs," Nell slowly muttered.  
  
"What?!" Sami said. "Thats a suicide mission, and you know it!"  
  
"We don't have any other way! We lose one more city, and we're in for some trouble!"  
  
"Just... what kind?" Andy asked.  
  
"Supplies," Nell said. "We're eventually going to run low on Supplies, which we get from these cities. We must stop their attack today with our Infantry, then at night we'll dispatch our tanks and artillery. It may be suicidal, but if they survive, they'll be able to pull them back with the tanks."  
  
General Ghramn nodded. "It'll be worth the effort."  
  
Sami nodded. "Fine."  
  
---  
  
"The battle for Fermanta is at hand. We must protect our Suppliers! In this rate, Nell is dispatching soldiers, with the duties of either Infantry, or Mech. The following Soldiers are to report to the briefing room and wait...  
  
...Private James Rocco!"  
  
An Infantry nodded and stepped through the door into the Military Headquarters.  
  
"Private Tommy Crane!"  
  
Another Infantry left.  
  
"Corporal Crystian Evans!"  
  
"Well, I'm screwed," Crystian said to Jack, who he was standing next to. Bidding him goodbye, he also then stepped inside.  
  
"Private Seth James!"  
  
"Corporal Ryan Everest!"  
  
"Private Samuel Brady!"  
  
"Private Henry Truman!"  
  
"Corporal Paul Thompson!"  
  
The names went on and on. Then, finally-  
  
"Jack Brady!"  
  
Jack stepped into the lounge, then went through the door to the main hall. It was a rather large room, with a staircase at the right going up to the second floor, and one pair of double-doors to the left. Jack went through those doors, then he found himself in the Briefing room.  
  
"Yo! Jack! Over here!"  
  
Crystian saw him and yelled at him. There was an empty seat by him. He was indicating for Jack to sit by him.  
  
Jack made way through the Orange Star Soldiers not yet sitting down, and sat down.  
  
"Whats all this about, anyway?" Jack shouted over the noise.  
  
"I don't know!" Crystian responded. "But if it cancels Training, its gotta be bad."  
  
Nell walked up to the front of the room. "Silence, please!" she shouted.  
  
The troops fell silent and found themselves seats.  
  
"The town we are to defend is Fermanta," she explained. "Blue Moon forces are making their way in a half hour. We are to prepare in that time. We'll dispatch to the south of the town, and Blue Moon North. We then fight them off for the rest of the day, and by nightfall, hopefully, we'll have support from tanks and artillery. I know it sounds like a suicide mission, but if you do this, it means you truely are in pact with Orange Star. Get to the weapons shop upstairs, soldiers."  
  
---  
  
The weapons shop was the only place upstairs that anyone below the ranking of Sergeant could access. Hachi was in control of it when he wasn't in his other shop, BattleMaps. It had what the sign says: Weapons.  
  
"Okay, so you're going for Infantry? Yes, I thought so. Hey, sport, you Infantry or Mech?"  
  
"I thought we were assigned either Mech or Infantry," Crystian muttered.  
  
"They must have let us off easy at the extent to a suicide mission," Jack said.  
  
"Okay, true," Crystian said.  
  
"Next!" Hachi called out. "What do you want?"  
  
"Uh, Infantry," Crystian said. As he was handed a pack full of Infantry equipment, he walked off.  
  
"You goin' Infantry too?" Hachi asked Jack.  
  
"Why not?" Jack said.  
  
"Thats my boy," Hachi said, handing him an Infantry pack of his own. "Next!"  
  
---  
  
As the soldiers waited outside, they took out their machine guns and loaded them.  
  
"Hey," said Crystian. "We have rifles in here!"  
  
"I guess we can't all go Machine Gun, huh?" Sam said, observing his.  
  
"I suppose not," Jack muttered.  
  
Sergeant Ryan Bowser walked outside.  
  
"Troops! Line up!"  
  
The troops formed into a single line.  
  
"Alright, listen up," Bowser said, wearing an Orange Star Helmet over his curly brown hair. His blue eyes stared into all of them. "We're dispatching now, so each of you get into an APC. Five men each! Some of them don't have drivers. I hope at least one of you know how to drive!"  
  
Jack and Crystian looked at each other.  
  
---  
  
As the APCs raced down the road, Jack took position as the APC Gunner. Sticking his head out from the hole to give him view, he called down the hole, "Crystian! Holding up in there!"  
  
Crystian gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah! No problemo!"  
  
"Didn't think so," Jack returned to face the direction they were heading.  
  
The APCs slowly made way for Fermanta, meanwhile the Blue Moon forces were doing the same. 


	4. The Battle of Fermanta

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter IV: The Battle of Fermanta  
  
A line of Orange Star Infantry was marching through the city. On the other side, Blue Moon was doing the same. The two lines of troops stopped and faced each other.  
  
"Take aim!" shouted the commander in front.  
  
The Orange Star Troops loaded their machine guns and aimed.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
Machine gun fire broke out, and Blue Moon Infantry fell. The troops remaining loaded their machine guns and took aim.  
  
"Fire! Kill them!" came Olaf's shout.  
  
The retaliation fire killed many Infantry in the front lines, including the commander. They opened fire upon the Infantry marching closer. They broke up, and began to search through the city. Orange Star troopers took cover behind upturned cars or building wreckages.  
  
---  
  
The APCs drove up. Jack looked around in his gun turrent.  
  
"Whats going on?" he said. "It looks like a battle already took place."  
  
"There was an army coming from another military base," Crystian said. "Either Nell forgot to mention or didn't know."  
  
The troops began to leave the APCs and load either machine guns or rifles. Jack climbed out onto the roof through the hole for the gunner, then jumped to the ground.  
  
Crystian was in the lead of all the troops charging towards the city. But as they approached, Blue Moon Infantry appeared from behind cover and opened fire.  
  
Jack, seeing the sudden ambush, raised his rifle and scored a head shot. The Blue Moon Infantryman fell dead without a sound.  
  
Running forward, he saw the other remaining troops going for cover. He loaded his rifle, strapped it to his back, and took out his machine gun. Loading it, he stepped forward.  
  
Crystian had fallen down the instant the troops fired, but he was shot in the arm. Groaning, he slowly stood, picking up his rifle and looking around.  
  
"Aw, man!" he said. "I use this arm all the time!"  
  
"Get some bandages," Jack said. "They're in your pack."  
  
He then charged with the other Infantrymen into the city to help out the main army.  
  
---  
  
Olaf observed the battle with binoculars, up a hill in an artillery canon. Putting the binoculars down, he smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"Nicely done, Krazer," he said. "The troops are doing exactly to plan."  
  
"Don't mention it, sir," Dillon said. "But those backup troops may be a bit of a bother."  
  
"Don't worry about backup," Olaf said. "Thats what these artillery are for! Stand back."  
  
Sergeant Krazer followed suit to Olaf's words. Olaf took control of the Artillery, and raised the canon.   
  
"Take some of this, Orange Star dogs!" he shouted. The canon fired.  
  
---  
  
Crystian finished applying the bandages to his arm. Looking up, he saw the artillery fire.  
  
"Oh, shit," he said. "Take cover!"  
  
He dove behind a building. The APC was struck and exploded, engulfing most in flame. The other troops began to take out their rifles and looked around for the source of the problem.  
  
Another BAM, and everyone turned. This time the Artillery struck land and made an explosion, killing more Infantry.  
  
Lying low behind the building, Crystian readied his rifle and slowly crawled from behind the building so he could get a clean shot. Attaching a scope to his rifle, he looked into it.  
  
He saw Olaf getting out of the artillery, and, speaking to Krazer, began to walk down a path out of sight. Pretty soon an eager Blue Moon Infantry ran up and armed the Artillery.  
  
He didn't get a chance to use it, though.  
  
---  
  
Jack and several other men made their way through an alley. A Blue Moon Troop jumped out from a corner, but he was shot down fast before he made his kill.  
  
Finally getting into the city streets, Jack saw an Orange Star trooper taking cover behind a building corner, shouting into a radio.  
  
"Paul!" Jack shouted. "Whats the news on the backup?"  
  
"The tanks are nearly finished," the troop said. "Nell says they'll dispatch them when they can."  
  
"Any specific time?"  
  
The Orange Star Corporal checked his watch. "Nightfall. Perhaps early morning. I don't think they've moved in with any tanks yet-"  
  
As he spoke, a loud BANG was heard, and a car exploded.  
  
"Me and my big mouth," the trooper reloaded his machine gun.  
  
Jack turned and walked away towards the other troops, shouting, "Fall back! Its a tank! We need mechs, on the double!"  
  
Seth James, and several other Mechs, made way through the crowd of soldiers, and loaded a missile into their bazookas.  
  
"Take aim!" shouted the highest ranking of them. "Fire!"  
  
The rockets left a trail of smoke through the air. A loud explosion marked their shot effect. It was followed by another explosion, and blue tank pieces flying everywhere.  
  
"Nice shot, guys," Jack said. "Alright, move in!" 


	5. Casualties of War

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter V: Casualties of War  
  
The Infantry charged forward, while the mechs jumped over the car they were firing their bazookas behind. Jack took the lead, gunning down two foolish Blue Moon Infantry who were in his way. They soon found themselves behind a large line of Orange Star Infantry, who were hiding behind a very small and thin wall of smashed cars. They were firing their machine guns and bazookas, taking cover, and giving medical attention to those in need. They were fighting a large number of Blue Moon Infantry, and farther out into the fields were tanks.  
  
"Push forward! Don't let them overcome us!" shouted Sergeant Bowser, who was among the many Infantry and Mechs.  
  
"Oh, man!" shouted Corporal Paul Thompson. "Look at the number of tanks out there!"  
  
"That fat bastard Olaf must own a gold mine!" exclaimed Seth.  
  
"Come on! Find positions!" shouted Jack. The group split and found a place to take cover and reload.  
  
Jack fell against the wall. Looking around, he was hoping to find another familiar face, like Crystian, or even Samuel. Dispite his annoyance, Jack hoped he was okay.  
  
At that moment, he did encounter something familiar. But it was a voice.  
  
"Ha ha! Got one!"  
  
Jack turned. It was Samuel. He had thrown his machine gun down and was picking people off with his rifle.  
  
"Sam!" Jack shouted. Sam turned.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Jack heard a rapid noise. Turning his head, he saw the Blue Moon Infantry running to the left and right sides of the field. A group of Medium Tanks were making their way through, then stopped about 20 feet away.  
  
"Oh, shit," Sergeant Bowser said. "TAKE COVER!"  
  
Some were on the ground in no time, but most others were missfortunate. The Md. Tanks opened fire, and explosions filled the air. The ones hit by the blasts were either incinerated or badly injured. A mass of fire remained of the disaster.  
  
Jack saw Samuel fall as the explosions struck.   
  
"Sam!!!" he shouted.  
  
There was a slight burn in Sam's side, but other than that he was okay. Standing up, he shouted, "I'm fine! I'm okay!"  
  
Standing up was a big mistake. Just then a bullet struck his chest.  
  
"Nooooo!!!" Jack yelled.  
  
Sam's eyes widened. Breathing heavily, and not believing his fate, he fell slowly to the ground. Jack ran over and catched him, holding his head in his arms.  
  
"Jack..." Sam said. "I... I..."  
  
He shuddered, and lay still. He was dead.  
  
Jack stared at his lifeless face, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Fall back!" came a shout. "Fall back! They're wasting us!"  
  
Jack looked up. The Blue Moon Infantry took advantage of the Medium Tank's destruction, and were charging. Jack didn't have any more time to mourn. Standing, he turned and ran with the other infantry.  
  
"Come on, come on!" shouted Seth. "We don't have much time!"  
  
At that moment, The Blue Moon Troops stormed through the wall of cars, and opened fire on those unfortunate enough to have slacked behind.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, troops were still recovering from the APC/Artillery Incident. Crystian was leaning against an APC, reloading his rifle, and putting the scope back into his pack.  
  
He looked up to see Orange Star troopers running their way.   
  
"They called a retreat!" shouted one. "Get the APCs started!"  
  
Crystian looked around, then got in and started an APC. Troops jumped in, one manning the gun turrent. Crystian took a look at all the Infantry. Where was Jack?  
  
"Come on! Get this thing rollin'!"  
  
Crystian couldn't wait any longer. He steered and drove the APC towards the uphill zone, following two others.  
  
---  
  
Just then, Jack made his way through the crowd. Not many APCs remained, and most of the troopers were rushing up the hills, not even bothering with the APCs.  
  
Jack saw one more APC, which still had room. Jumping forward, he climbed in as the doors closed.  
  
"Hang on, guys!" shouted the driver.  
  
The APC took off for the hills.  
  
---  
  
As the remaining Infantry had no choice but to run, a Blue Moon Tank drove up. Sighting the APCs, the driver took aim and fired at one. The APC burst into flames and crashed into a tree.  
  
Three Mechs ran up and readied their bazookas. The Tank sighted them, but they were too close for a rocket. It opened fire with its Machine guns, hitting all three of them. Two fell dead, but one kneeled over and was still able to fire his bazooka before War claimed his soul. The Tank burst into pieces.  
  
Seth James was one of the many Infantry having to run. Taking a look to see farther uphill, he caught sight of a mass of tanks...  
  
"The backup Tanks!" he shouted. "They're coming!"  
  
The Infantry and APCs had to made a path for the rushing row of tanks and artillery to make way. Just then, the Blue Moon tanks and Artillery began to arrive at the scene. The two armies drove towards each other...  
  
---  
  
_Fort Triggering, Orange Star - 5th of September (The Next Day)_  
  
War had made its mark. Many Orange Star troopers lost their lives that night. This has affected Orange Star greatly. Only three cities remained.  
  
CO Nell stood on her balcony again, in a depressed state. She watched as the soldiers walked about, some being treated at the medical tents.  
  
"Nell?" It was General Ghramn again.  
  
"What is it, Zack?" Nell muttered.  
  
"Lady Nell, this telegram is in from Green Earth," the General reported. "They wish to asist us against Blue Moon."  
  
Nell's mood lightened. "Excellent! Tell them we accept, and have them designate when they'll arrive."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
---  
  
Down below on ground level, Jack was walking with Crystian, who had just gotten his arm properly treated by medics.  
  
"Were you shot at all?" Crystian was asking. "It hurt. But not as nearly as some people I know... er... knew..."  
  
Jack was silent.  
  
"You okay?" Crystian asked. "You seem depressed. War got you down?"  
  
"Yes, actually," Jack finally responded.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My brother, Sam," Jack said quietly.  
  
"Oh, did he screw you up or something like he always-"  
  
"No. He died."  
  
Crystian fell silent.  
  
"Oh... sorry to hear that, man."  
  
"Its no problem," Jack said. "You didn't know."  
  
They walked through the crowd in silence, slowly heading for their destination. 


	6. The Next Plan

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter VI: The Next Plan  
  
Colonel William Grant was sitting at the campfire, thinking to himself. Meanwhile, the lower ranking Privates and Corporals sat toasting marshmellows and talking.  
  
"...so then, I was able to pick someone off," said one of them.   
  
"Anyone could do that, Coates," another one said.  
  
"Yeah, but the retard stood right up after the explosions. I picked him off easily. That guy had it coming with his stupidity."  
  
"So, you shot him in the head, Dan?"  
  
"No, actually, the chest," the Private muttered. "But he died anyway."  
  
"Go figure," the other man said.  
  
---  
  
"Are you sure we'll get a clear shot from these mountains?"  
  
Olaf was standing in a clearing, not far from the claimed city of Fermanta. Beside him was CO Grit, and an Artillery Canon.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," came the reply from Grit's thin lips. "My Artillery are used to shooting from far distance, mind you."  
  
"I'm aware," Olaf said.   
  
Sergeant Krazer walked over to the plump commander, wearing a Blue Moon hat over his black hair.  
  
"Sir," he said. "In the medical tent, a patient would like to talk to you."  
  
Olaf laughed. "About what?"  
  
---  
  
Krazer opened the tent flap for Olaf.   
  
"His name is Captain James Ramzini," he explained. "A victim of the Fermanta battle. He says he has some information he'd like you to know."  
  
"What does he know I don't?"  
  
"Well, you're about to find out."  
  
They stepped up to the man's bed.   
  
"Captain?" Dillon said.   
  
The weary Blue Moon captain looked up. He had neat, well attended to, fancy hair, but after the battle it had gotten messed up. His face had a scar on the right of the forehead, and below it had dried blood that had spilled before. His brown eyes showed sleepiness.  
  
"Olaf?" he said. "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"What is it you want?" Olaf asked, impatient.  
  
"You know Fort Triggering?"  
  
"You mean the legend?"  
  
"Its real, sir, I assure you. Most of their main armies come from there. Thats also where they contact other countries and vice versa with no communication errors whatsoever."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Green Earth is on its way."  
  
Olaf stood for a second. "Damn it! How did you find this out?"  
  
"Maybe you didn't know before, but I'm also an Orange Star Villager in Fort Triggering," Ramzini explained. "They think I'm on their side. General Ghramn made an announcement about it while I was being treated by Orange Star Medics. I told them I was shot by our troops," the Captain added with a grin.  
  
"Very well done, Captain," Olaf said. "But now we're officially screwed. This means we'll need a change of plan..."  
  
"Sir, might I suggest we continue our current course with just our Infantry and Mechs? Fort Triggering seems to be lacking in mechanical units. We'll save our tanks for Green Earth, when they arrive."  
  
"An excellent point, Sergeant," Olaf responded after a moment. "I shall see to it that it works. Excuse me."  
  
With that he turned and walked out of the tent.  
  
"And Colonel Grant questions your reason of being Sergeant?" James asked Dillon.  
  
---  
  
The troops at the fireplace turned as Olaf walked before them.  
  
"Troops! New announcement! We shall strike with infantry only. The Artillery from Grit's command will back us up from the mountains. The tanks are to be used to fend us from Green Earth, who will attempt to assist Orange Star. Only three cities remain. We'll take them all!" 


	7. The Second Assault

**Fort Triggering  
**  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter VII: The Second Assault

_Orange Star HeadQuarters - 6:09 A.M. - 6th of September_  
  
Zack Ghramn was waiting in the lobby, when he saw Ryan Bowser step out of from the door going into the Hall.  
  
"Sergeant?"  
  
Bowser sighed. "Theres been a Staff Meeting called. Come with me, General."  
  
---  
  
"What the hells going on?"  
  
"An Attack, sir. The city Hein is under Blue Moon's grasp."  
  
"So soon? Its like they multiply within seconds and attack the next day."  
  
"They must have gold or something back in Blue Moon. Rich bastards."  
  
Nell, General Ghramn, Sergeant Bowser, and COs Andy, Sami, and Max were discussing the latest news on Blue Moon attacks. The City called Hein was the next victim of the attacks.  
  
"What are we to do, send in our troops in this condition?" asked Andy. "This is suicide!"  
  
"We'll have to ask the other bases around to send in troops, if they haven't already," Nell asked. "Zack, we should at least get some volenteers to back them up."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the General tipped his hat and walked out of the room.  
  
---  
  
Jack and Crystian were walking for the lounge enterance, when they saw General Ghramn step onto the balcony facing the crowd.  
  
"Excuse me!" came his shouts. "The city Hein is under seige. Other bases are handling the situation, but they'd appreciate volenteers. Who is brave enough?"  
  
Jack and Crystian looked at each other.  
  
"You ready?" Jack asked.  
  
Crystian grinned. "Let's do it."  
  
---  
  
The volenteers consisted of Jack, Crystian, and three other soldiers, consisting of two Privates and one Corporal.  
  
"This is suicide," muttered the corporal.  
  
"Its not that bad, Ryan," said one of the Privates. "How hard could it get? It won't be as bad as Fermanta, hopefully."  
  
"We can handle it," said the others.  
  
"You gotta admit, it is rather suicidal," Crystian spoke up.  
  
"Yes, rub it in, why don't you?"  
  
"Eh, shut up, Rocco. Lets have a moment of peace before death, eh?"  
  
They all fell silent.  
  
"We're here, guys!" shouted the driver. "Get moving!"  
  
The doors opened, and the soldiers charged out.  
  
"Where are they?" Crystian said, loading his rifle.  
  
"I don't know," Jack said, waving his arm to brush dust away from them, caused by the speeding APC.  
  
They heard a rumbling noise at that moment...  
  
"What the..."  
  
Then Jack understood.  
  
"Get down!"   
  
Pushing himself and Crystian to the ground, Jack looked up as explosions filled the air.  
  
"Grit's artillery," he explained. "Shoot as far as hell is long. Come on, we'd better get moving."  
  
---  
  
As they entered the small town, they looked around.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Crystian asked. "There doesn't seem to be anyone left..."  
  
They looked around. There were bodies of Orange Star and Blue Moon troops alike around the grass and dirt path. There were some scorch marks along some building walls, but it wasn't that bad.  
  
Jack heard a rapid stomping noise. He turned to see a line of Blue Moon Infantry marching down the road.  
  
"Oh, shit," he said. "Hide!"  
  
He and Crystian jumped behind a building to prevent themselves from being seen. The Infantry marched right by them.  
  
"We'll have this city in no time," Crystian heard a Blue Moon Soldier say. "These Orange Star dogs won't know what hit them."  
  
"The army must be outside," Jack whispered to Crystian. "We'll take them from behind while they attack our guys. Got any grenades?"


	8. The Defence of Hein

**Fort Triggering  
**  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter VIII: The Defence of Hein  
  
Jack, Crystian, and Corporal Everest stepped down the alley, crouching. The others had gone down farther, where they would attack after the trio have.  
  
Pulling out a grenade from the strap on his uniform, Jack turned to Crystian and Ryan. "You two ready?"  
  
They gripped their grenades, nodding.  
  
The large marching group of Blue Moon Soldiers then passed, line after line of troops. After the tenth and line, Jack tensed his grip on his grenade.  
  
"Alright, at the count of three, we pull the pin and cross the street, ducking behind that house. Ready... one, two, three!"  
  
Pulling the pins, the three jumped up and ran out to the street, throwing the grenades into the marching group. There were screams, then explosions, incinerating Blue Moon Troops and launching others through the air.  
  
Those not harmed turned and fired their weapons blindly at the pair. They fired back, while running across the street and diving behind the small house for cover.  
  
The troops would have followed, but they were ambushed by the two privates that had gone down farther.  
  
"Okay, that was good," Jack said, looking at them both. "Looks like we've got them on the run. But hear those explosions? A battle is going on down by the city. We need to take them from behind too."  
  
He jumped as stray bullets rammed the side of the house he was next to. Looking around, he continued.  
  
"We head for the front of the town, until we clearly see the Blue Moon Army. Crystian, Ryan, you two are going to go up into those hills and take out the Artillery canons. Kill the operators and push them down the cliff. I will speak with the other two privates about the plans with them. Understand?"  
  
Crystian and Ryan nodded.  
  
"Okay, lets move!"  
  
As Crystian and Ryan ran down the path leading to the mountains, Jack went out to have a look around at what the results were.  
  
The Blue Moon Soldiers were dead. The two Privates, James Rocco and Tom Meyer, were still alive. They had taken the troops by surprise.  
  
"Good job, guys," Jack said. "I have a plan. We're going to sneak quietly to the front of the city until we see the Blue Moon Army fighting ours. Then, we take any grenades we've got left, throw them at them, take cover, then charge into the arena and do what we can do."  
  
"Sounds fine," Tom muttered.  
  
"I'll do it," James said. "For Orange Star."  
  
"I hear that," Jack said. "Come on."  
  
---  
  
The three ran crouching alongside the small houses. The thick fog of battle was in the sky, the clouds a dark gray. Jack could barley see troops charging to and fro, either shooting their machine guns or getting shot themselves.  
  
"Alright, I see them," Jack whispered. "Jump down into that ditch there!"  
  
As they jumped into the ditch, Jack stood, watching. "We throw our grenades in seperate places," he explained, indicating which spots. "That way it'll have more effect."  
  
"I'm surprised you aren't Sergeant, or something," Tom said, admiring Jack's plans.  
  
"Trust me," Jack said, grinning. "After this war, I just might be."  
  
"I mean, seriously though, after that event with Battleship OS," Tom continued. "You should at least be a Corporal."  
  
"Yeah... but lots of people did more than me back then," Jack said. "Anyway, we need to focus. Got your grenades?"  
  
He, Tom, and James pulled their grenades from their straps.  
  
"Ready?" Jack said. "Three, two, one!"  
  
They raised their arms and hurled the grenades with all their might in their chosen directions. Three seconds passed, then three explosions were heard. Screams and yells were among the Blue Moon troops as they ran in different directions, thinking they were in a mine field.  
  
Jack, James, and Tom jumped up and fired their machine guns at nearby troops. They fell dead, pierced by bullets.  
  
"Go, go, go!" Jack shouted. The three climbed out of the ditch and charged into the battle.  
  
Jack dived forward to the ground and a Blue Moon Troop ran at him, shooting his weapon. Jack aimed up, and the infantry fell with a bullet in his head.  
  
"Pitiful," Jack said as he reloaded.  
  
---  
  
Crystian and Ryan ran through the path going up the mountain, being blocked from view by the surrounding foilage and trees. Carrying freshly loaded rifles, they made their way, searching for any sign that the artillery were near.  
  
"Not far!" Crystian said, as an artillery was heard firing. "It sounds really close!"  
  
"There!" Ryan said, pointing down a turned path. They both stopped, clutched their rifles, and silently stepped down the path.  
  
Crystian tapped Ryan on the shoulder, and pointed. There were the artillery. At least three of them, surrounded by trees. An Officer in a Blue Moon uniform was watching through a small hole in the foilage with binoculars.  
  
"Aim 20 degrees left!" he shouted. "Ready... fire!"  
  
The Artillery went off. Crystian and Ryan charged in, aiming their rifles and shouting.  
  
"Hands up, you four! We're taking these artillery!"  
  
The Officer turned and looked at them disbelievingly. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"  
  
"Taking these Artillery, of course," Ryan said. "Now hands up!"  
  
The Officer did not put his hands up. Instead, he walked towards them. "I suggest you leave. Now."  
  
"And I suggest you put your hands up and surrender, before you're shot," Crystian said, turning his rifle to the Officer. "Do it!"  
  
The Officer laughed. Just then a man in one of the artillery whipped out a pistol and fired. Unfortunately for him, he missed. Crystian dived and blasted the man in the head with his rifle.  
  
Ryan was taken by surprise by the sudden event, and the Officer took advantage of that. Whipping out a pistol of his own, the Blue Moon Officer shot Ryan in the chest. Ryan fell, eyes wide, still clutching the rifle. As he hit the ground, he accidentally pulled the trigger, hitting another artillery operator.  
  
Crystian quickly turned on the ground and shot the Officer. Getting up, he pushed the man to the ground and shot him again.  
  
The third and final Artillery Operator jumped out and tried to run. Crystian turned and aimed his rifle. "Don't move!"  
  
The man obeyed, quickly putting his hands to his head.  
  
Crystian lowered his rifle. "Finally, someone cooperative. Let's go." 


	9. Orange Star's Victory

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter IX: Orange Star's Victory  
  
Jack jumped behind a rather large boulder to reload his machine gun. He had lost sight and contact with Tom and James, but had taken out groups of Blue Moon Soldiers. With luck, Orange Star would drive them out of the city and it's outskirts, making Hein safe at least for a few weeks.  
  
He looked from behind the boulder. Troops were still dashing to and fro, shots filling the air and the occasional soldier's death.  
  
The area was still foggy, making it harder for each side to see the other.  
  
Jack turned back behind the rock, and finished loading a new clip into his weapon. Keeping a firm grip, Jack took a deep breath, then charged out from behind the rock, running for the nearest building, and looking for any Blue Moon Troops.  
  
Just then, three emerged from the fog, running at him. Quickly, he raised his gun and took out two of them. The third, however, was smarter than to blindly charge through fog. His alternate wasn't very smart itself, for he dove forward and accidentally fell into a ditch, hitting his head against the wood panelling and giving him a rather nasty wound.  
  
Jack laughed. "Fool."  
  
A bullet whised by his head. Turning, he saw a rather larger group of Infantry heading towards the battle.  
  
"Shit!" he jumped into the ditch by the fallen Blue Moon Soldier.  
  
Just then three Orange Star Infantry jumped over the ditch, firing at the Blue Moon Group. One of them fell, struck by a bullet, as the other two still fired. After two casualties, the Blue Moon Group retaliated, killing both of them.  
  
Jack saw the foolish Blue Moon troops next to him groan. Moving his head, he felt his wound.   
  
"Ah, damn! Man! Of all the-" he turned his body over to see Jack. "Oh, shit!"  
  
Jack grabbed the soldier and jumped out of the ditch, holding the soldier before him as a shield. Instantly the Blue Moon Troops fired, but all they hit was the soldier blocking Jack's way. When they finally had to reload, they quickly tried to grab their clips, but Jack was quicker. Throwing the bullet-riddled corpse aside, he gunned down the troops before they could blink.  
  
---  
  
On the other side of Hein, it was more quiet. Still foggy, though.  
  
Olaf held his binoculars, trying to see the other side, where the battle was taking place, but he had no such luck. Lowering the binoculars, he said, "Grit, why have the artillery ceased fire?"  
  
Grit had no answer. "Um..."  
  
"Maybe they ran out of shells?" Sergeant Krazer spoke up.  
  
"Possibly," Olaf said irritably. "Either that, or they were spotted."  
  
"Impossible!" Grit said.  
  
"Sergeant, let me see those plans?"  
  
The phillipine man handed Olaf a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, Olaf pointed, "See here? It says, 'unspottable.' How come they were spotted?!"  
  
He smacked the paper back into Krazer's hands, almost knocking him down.  
  
"There is no actual proof they actually were spotted," Grit said. "But it's likely."  
  
"Likely," Olaf said. "What percentage, Mister Math?"  
  
Grit sighed.  
  
"I thought so," Olaf said.  
  
"Sir, might I suggest not to go too rash about the artillery?" Dillon spoke up, adjusting his helmet on his smooth black hair. "After all, not every plan is perfect."  
  
"Not perfect!" Olaf shouted. "Everything I plan is perfect! You dimwits screw it up!"  
  
"Sir, you didn't plan anything. You just took Colonel Grant's plan and used it as your own-"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Grit and Dillon exchanged glances. 'Now he's pissed,' Krazer thought.  
  
"Listen," Olaf said slowly. "What do you hear?"  
  
"Gunshots," Grit replied.  
  
"Right. No explosions. Fix that next time."  
  
Olaf turned, and walked back towards the APC nearby. Sighing, Dillon followed, then Grit.  
  
---  
  
After unloading the last of his clip on an unstealthy soldier, Jack once again reloaded. Looking around, he saw that the Blue Moon Forces were starting to retreat.  
  
"Sound the retreat!" shouted a naerby Blue Moon Officer. "Move it, morons! Get out of here before these bastards get you!"  
  
Jack saw him, then took out his rifle. The Officer was too far away, therefore didn't notice.  
  
"Move! Move! Move!" the Officer continued. "Go go go! You don't want to get captured, do you?!"  
  
Jack inserted a clip of bullets into the rifle, then finished loading. He took aim.  
  
"Whoever knows what they'll do to you if you don't hurry! You'll be shot! You'll be picked off like a-"  
  
One gunshot later, and the Officer became what he was talking about.  
  
---  
  
Crystian made way slowly down the hill, holding a pistol to the Artillery Operator's back as they neared the battlefield. Seeing the Orange Star Soldiers cheering, he pushed the Operator forward, making him go faster.  
  
"I got a captive!" he called to a nearby pair of soldiers. "Take him back to Fort Triggering! We'll need to ask him questions."  
  
Turning, he saw Jack. He ran forward. "Jack! You're okay? What happened down here?"  
  
"Uh, nothing, I shot a bunch of people," Jack said. "Where's Ryan?"  
  
"He's dead," Crystian said slowly. "At least he died a hero."  
  
"Alas," Jack said, looking at the bodies of the three Orange Star soldiers, whose deaths he witnessed long ago. "Shall we go back with the others, then?"  
  
"Uh... yeah," Crystian said. "Indeed."  
  
They both turned and jumped across the ditch, then made way to catch up with the other Soldiers. 


	10. Replotting

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter X: Replotting  
  
_Blue Moon Camp - 5:57 P.M._  
  
Olaf stood by the group of troops spread out on various sitting logs. Looking at all of them, he said, "We failed to claim Hein. We shall leave it, and go onto the next city."  
  
"Gilbert?" Private Coates spoke up.  
  
"Exactly," Olaf said. "Now, Captain Ramzini, seeing as your wounds are settled, you will take charge of the attack."  
  
James' face was more handsome without the scars of battle he used to have. "Certainly, sir."  
  
"Now," Olaf said. "We'll attack from the north and make our way through, until the Orange Star troops arrive. We have a spy in Orange Star at this very moment. He will find out any information that will help us, and then return. Anyone have any ideas on how to sucessfully claim Gilbert?"  
  
"Beg your pardon."  
  
William Grant made way up to where Olaf was standing by the fire.  
  
"Yes, Colonel Grant?" Olaf said.  
  
"I believe its time to take action," Grant said. "Clearly the troops failed under Sergeant Krazer's command, we shall see how they do under Ramzini's command."  
  
"Yes, as you can see I already did that."  
  
"I see," Grant looked at the troops. "And how do you think we can capture the city?"  
  
There was silence all around.  
  
"Well, don't you all go shouting out at once," Grant said irritably.  
  
"Perhaps we should ambush them?" a young soldier spoke up. "You know, make it seem like we're attacking, then hide and ambush them when they arrive?"  
  
"Excellent idea, Private," Grant said. "I like that thought."  
  
"So when does this go down?" Grit spoke up.  
  
"When we get more tanks and troops prepared," Colonel Grant said clearly.  
  
"And how long will that take?" Private Coates asked.  
  
"Depends."  
  
The Colonel adjusted his hat on his head, then turned and headed for his living quarters.  
  
---  
  
It was quiet in the Orange Star Lobby as evening approached. Jack, Crystian, Seth, and several other troops sat on the chairs and couches, not saying much. Crystian was reading again, wearing his glasses.  
  
Private Cliff Kinnear was a thin, frail man. He had moustace fuzz under his nose, and his long black hair covered the back of his head. Somehow it doesn't go over his face in any way. He, like Dillon Krazer of Blue Moon, was also Phillipine.  
  
"So, hey, guys," he said. "Some victory, huh?"  
  
Some people just looked at him.  
  
"I wonder what city they'll attack next?" Cliff continued.  
  
"Most likely Gilbert," a man finally spoke up.  
  
"No way, its obviously gonna be Orange Star City," another said.  
  
"They always save the more famous cities for last," muttered another.  
  
Cliff fell silent as they discussed. Crystian glanced irritably over his book at the source of all the noise.  
  
"Can't you guys keep it quiet? All the gunshots almost made me deaf, I don't need all the talking to help it go into effect."  
  
"Can't you just read in your Dorm room?" Cliff asked.  
  
"I could," Crystian said. "But the lounge has comfy couches. I get cramps reading for a long while in bed in a certain few positions..."  
  
---  
  
Nell observed the large map of Fort Triggering and the areas around it. The areas included Gilbert, Hein, and Orange Star City.  
  
"So, come to a decision," General Ghramn was saying. "We either defend one city, or two, or three. However, we will be short on troops, and the outlying bases can't hold out forever without proper funding."  
  
"So, what do we do?" Andy asked.  
  
"We'll need to get the soliders we have," Ryan Bowser muttered. "We can't afford to have another city become victim to war."  
  
"I see the main problem," Sami said. "They attack a city, then we find out. We usually beat them off, if they don't have tanks or armored units."  
  
"We're screwed," Max muttered. "Face it. We're gonna lose."  
  
"No, we are not," General Ghramn said. "We've gone too far to lose this easily. Blue Moon is going to pay for their crimes!"  
  
"We can send infantry in the morning," Sergeant Bowser suggested. "I'll be in charge of one group, and others I will appoint."  
  
"A good start," Nell said. "But how long will it last?"  
  
"We can only hope the best, ma'am," Andy said.  
  
Nell sighed. "I give permission for Sergeant Bowser's plan to go into effect. Tomorrow morning, we send out patrols."  
  
---  
  
_Orange Star HeadQuarters Lounge - 7:59 P.M._  
  
Corporal Paul Thompson pushed the glass doors open into the lounge. Many had left for bed. Jack, Crystian, and Cliff were still there, in a quiet conversation.  
  
Brushing a hand through his short brown hair, Paul walked over to them. "Hey, guys! Guess what? I'm in charge of a patrol squad leaving tomorrow morning!"  
  
"Patrol Squads?" Crystian asked.  
  
"Oh... yeah... they're gonna talk about it tomorrow."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on, Paul! You can tell us!" Cliff said.  
  
Paul sighed. "Okay, listen. Nell and the others aren't sure where these guys are gonna attack again, so Sergeant Bowser and three groups will patrol the areas near Gilbert and Hein to see if they're up to any funny stuff."  
  
"Who are the other two squad leaders?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Sergeant Bowser, and I don't know," replied Paul.  
  
"I see," Crystian said, closing his book and standing. "Then I guess I should get to bed early, or I'll be a tired man tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, you two should, too," Paul said, eyeing Jack and Cliff. "You guys look tired already."  
  
"Nah, just a few more minutes," Cliff said. "What about you, Jack?"  
  
"Paul's right," Jack said, standing. "I need rest myself."  
  
"Aw, man!" Cliff said, pretending to be dissapointed. "I'll be all alone!"  
  
Jack, Crystian, and Paul went into the Infantry Dorm Hallway, leaving Cliff to sit on the couches, thinking.  
  
---  
  
Late at night, in the Blue Moon encampment, a dark figure stood alone by a tent. It was Colonel William Grant. He watched as another dark figure walked up to him.  
  
"They're sending out three squads in the morning," the figure said quietly. "They'll be near Gilbert and Hein."  
  
"Excellent," Grant said, smirking. "They'll fall right into our trap. Very well done, soldier. You've done your duty. Now get back to Fort Triggering, before they get suspicious." 


	11. The Morning Patrol

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter XI: The Morning Patrol  
  
It was early morning, possible 6 AM, when the troops assigned were woken and taken outside. A white, eerie fog covered almost everything from sight.  
  
"Whats going on?" said a soldier, looking around.  
  
"Yeah, whats the problem?" Tom Meyer asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What about the others? Why weren't they woken up?"  
  
"Everyone! Shut up!" Sergeant Bowser stood before them. "Me, Corporal Thompson, and Corporal Tucker have woken you pair for a specific reason: you soldier were chosen to go for the three morning patrols. The lists are on the lounge door."  
  
Everyone crowded over to look at the lists.  
  
**Morning Patrols  
**_Thursday, 7th of September_  
  
**Squad Alpha**  
_Leader: Sgt. Ryan Bowser_  
Asi. Soldiers  
Pvt. Karl Atserya  
Pvt. Wilson Den  
Cpl. Ray Ervant  
Pvt. Seth James  
Pvt. James Rocco  
Cpl. Dana Willems  
  
**Squad Beta**  
_Leader: Cpl. Joseph Tucker_  
Asi. Soldiers  
Pvt. Jack Brady  
Pvt. Nelson Bwick  
Cpl. Crystian Evans  
Pvt. Cliff Kinnear  
Cpl. Jason Levanoe  
Cpl. Mark Rin  
  
**Squad Delta  
**_Leader: Cpl. Paul Thompson_  
Asi. Soldiers  
Pvt. Quintin Armando  
Pvt. Zacharias Clamendo  
Cpl. Pvt. Tom Meyer  
Cpl. Carl Smith  
Pvt. Danny Smith  
Pvt. Henry Truman  
Cpl. John Zuck  
  
After everyone saw their name, they went to the leader of their squad.  
  
"Looks like we're together again," Crystian said to Jack as they walked over to Corporal Tucker.  
  
"Yup," Jack nodded.  
  
"Me, too!" Cliff jumped swiftly over to them. "Ha ha!"  
  
"Just don't talk too loud," Jack said. "You'll blow our cover."  
  
"I know..." Cliff pretended to be sad.  
  
"Alright, listen up!"  
  
Corporal Joseph Tucker was a dark skinned man. He wore a green bandana, visible on his forehead and the back of his head over his dark, black hair. He had two long bangs, and his brown eyes bore into the troops, waiting for his command.  
  
"Alright, I was assigned leader for the rest of this week because I have the skills. You're all under my command. Is that clear?"  
  
The soldiers nodded.   
  
Joseph smiled. "Great! Lets get moving."  
  
As they left through the gates with the other groups, Tucker said, "Alright, we're going downt the path through the woods, until we reach the town of Gilbert. We walk around there for a while, then go to the area around Fermanta to sight any Blue Moon troops that could be on the move. Down that path, lets go!"  
  
---  
  
"This is boring..." Private Bwick muttered.  
  
"Hey, things could be more boring," Corporal Levanoe said.  
  
"Don't doubt anything, boys," Joseph said. "They're be action soon enough... I'm sure of it."  
  
"Yeah... uh... what he said," Cliff said, pointing with his thumb.  
  
They soon were out of the forest. In the far distance, Squad Delta could be seen going down the hill. Joseph waved at Paul, who waved back, making it clear that the signal was clear.  
  
"Alright guys, follow me," Joseph whispered.  
  
They snuck down the side of a rather large building, then through an alley into the city streets. All down the streetsides were tall buildings and cars against the sidewalk. A few feet ahead, a turn into another street was visible.  
  
"Okay..." Tucker said. "Down the sidewalk, then across the street. We'll get to that alley down there, and discuss what we'll do while we're here."  
  
They walked down the sidewalk, looking around for any signs of trouble.  
  
"It sure is quiet today..." Corporal Rin said.  
  
"Maybe nobody's up yet," Crystian said.  
  
"Are you kidding? Its seven," Private Levanoe said. "You'd think at least a few people were up..."  
  
They reached the crosswalk, then began to cross it. At that moment, a loud bang shattered the silence, and Private Bwick fell to the street.  
  
"Sniper!" Joseph shouted. "Quick! To the alley!"  
  
Instantly, more bangs were heard as even more snipers began to fire from high building windows.  
  
"No wonder nobodys around!" shouted Corporal Rin.  
  
They ran into the alley and fell against the wall, taking out their selected weapons for the trip.  
  
"Listen up, guys," Joseph said, loading his machine gun. "Who here have rifles?"  
  
Crystian, Corporal Rin, and Corporal Levanoe raised their hands.  
  
"Try to pick off those snipers," Joseph continued. "Meanwhile, if Blue Moon soldiers are charging through the streets, we'll take care of them and try to storm the sniper buildings. Go, go, go!"  
  
As the troops got up and began to move, Jack looked down the street from the alley.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
Recons. At least three were racing down the road towards the arena.  
  
"Men! Get off the road!" Joseph shouted.  
  
Private Bwick was still alive. He was struck in the body, and he was twitching and moaning loudly.  
  
"Help me!" he moaned.  
  
"Oh, Jesus!" Corporal Rin ran up to him. "Crys! I need help here!"  
  
Crystian turned and looked at them. Just then, Rin was struck by a sniper bullet, and he fell dead without a sound by Bwick.  
  
"Don't leave me!" he shouted as he saw the recons approach.  
  
Crystian grabbed Bwick's neck collar, and began to drag him towards the alley. The sniper would have shot him, but Corporal Levanoe picked him off with the rifle.  
  
"We're almost there!" Crystian said.  
  
Corporal Levanoe ran off the road. The recons skidded to a stop, except for one, which kept speeding towards Private Bwick.  
  
Bwick let out a scream. The recon passed, and it was all over. The force send Crystian sprawling over to the ground.  
  
"Charge, damn it, charge!" Joseph shouted seconds after.  
  
They ran out of the alley again, firing their machine guns and rifles at the troops getting out of the recons. Some were able to get into different alleys, others weren't so lucky. The recons took off down the road, and turned onto another. Crystian, Joseph, and Corporal Levanoe proceeded to have sniper wars with the ones hiding in the buildings.  
  
Jack and Cliff were rushing to the other street to take out the recons. Seeing them approach, Jack opened fire, then Cliff followed suit.  
  
One recon took too many bullets. A tire blew off, and the car skidded down the road until it finally flipped over and rolled down the road until it came to a stop. The other two, however, still moved. The gunners opened fire, but Jack and Cliff ducked, and weren't harmed.  
  
The recons proceeded down the road out of sight, until they would come by another turn back to the other road. Jack and Cliff ran back and fell against the wall, right by Joseph.  
  
Just then, two Blue Moon infantry ran into sight, pointing their machine guns. Quickly, Jack took one down and Cliff the other.  
  
"Ha ha, this is easy!" Cliff laughed.  
  
"It wasn't for those two," Jack said, seeing Corporal Rin's corpse.  
  
Just then, he had an idea. "Cover us, we're gonna storm the buildings!" he shouted to the riflemen, who were doing their job just fine.  
  
"I hear that!" yelled Crystian.   
  
"Wait for them to reload!" Joseph shouted. "On my mark... ready, one, two, three, go!"  
  
Quickly, Jack and Cliff ran across the street, through the door, into the first building.   
  
"Wheres the staircase?" Cliff asked.  
  
"Over there!" Jack pointed. They ran, opened the door, and found themselves in a large stairway hall.  
  
"After you," Cliff said. They began to ascend up the stairs quickly.


	12. More trouble for Hein

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter XII: More trouble for Hein  
  
Sergeant Bowser and Squad Alpha were exploring what was left of the small town Hein.  
  
"Keep your eyes peeled!" shouted Bowser.  
  
"This place is a little trashed..." muttered Seth James. "I should have been around to help Jack."  
  
"Its okay," James Rocco said. "Not everyone gets their chance."  
  
"What are we gonna find here, anyway?" Corporal Willems joined them. "Its not like Blue Moon would come back here, unless they wanted to try another pathetic attempt to take Hein over."  
  
Corporal Ervant and Private Den jumped into the ditch.  
  
"Man... someone caused some trouble in here," Ervant said, spotting a blood stain on the wood-panelled side.  
  
"And look at all those bodies..." Private Den said.  
  
---  
  
Colonel Grant lowered his binoculars and turned to his troops.  
  
"Troops, prepare to charge!" he said.  
  
There was a small line of Blue Moon Troops, around twenty. Captain Ramzini stood with Colonel Grant, both holding a revolver.  
  
"On your mark, Captain," Grant said, looking at the young man.  
  
Ramzini turned to the small town of Hein, waited a few seconds, then yelled out clearly: "Charge!"  
  
The Blue Moon soldiers charged, loading their machine guns and rifles.   
  
"Think they'll win this time?" James asked the Colonel.  
  
"We have twenty. They have about eight. What do you think the odds are?" Grant said obviously. "Do the math, Captain."  
  
---  
  
Sergeant Bowser was the first to notice the Blue Moon Troops. "Soldiers, into the ditch! Move!"  
  
Everyone jumped into the ditch quickly.   
  
"Whats going down?" asked Private Atserya.  
  
"Quiet!" Bowser said, looking up. "Blue Moon Troops. At least fifteen."  
  
"Damn!" swore James under his breath. "I knew there'd be trouble."  
  
They fell silent as they heard the Blue Moon soldiers lose their pace.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" said a voice.  
  
"Colonel Grant was probably on crack," said another. "Theres nobody here."  
  
"Shut up, Coates," another voice said. "I hear something."  
  
The Orange Star Soldiers looked around. Nobody was making noise.  
  
Then they heard it. There was some kind of shuffling going on up on ground level.  
  
"What is it?" said a voice after a moment.  
  
A gunshot was heard. Then, more voices.  
  
"Heh, it was just an animal."  
  
"Lets get the hell out of here."  
  
"I'm with that!"  
  
Bowser took a peek, then went back against the wall.  
  
"They're going back," he whispered. "One the count of three, we'll take them by surprise."  
  
"Got it, sarge," whispered Seth.  
  
"Ready?" Bowser asked. "One... two... three... go!"  
  
They all climbed out of the ditch as fast as they could. As soon as the first Blue Moon Troop turned around, they opened fire. Around five of them were killed. The others were faster at using their weapons.  
  
"Split!" Sergeant Bowser and several others ran behind a house for cover, the remainder running behind a different one. Private Atserya was shot down by several machine gun bullets.  
  
Corporal Willems jumped out from his corner and fired, killing two Blue Moon troops. But he paid a price, that price being a shot to the chest. He fell out from behind the house and began twitching on the ground.  
  
"Charge!" The Orange Star Soldiers charged out, taking the Blue Moon ones by surprise. about three were shot down as they went backwards, retalliating with their own weapons. Private Den was killed in the process.  
  
Corporal Ervant gunned down two soldiers, then turned to the rest, who were being shot by Bowser, Seth, and James.  
  
"Guys! They're falling back!" he shouted.  
  
"Give them hell! They deserve more than just that!" Sergeant Bowser shouted.  
  
---  
  
Colonel Grant was appalled.  
  
"What the hell's going on?!" he shouted.  
  
"They took us by surprise!" one of the soldiers. "They were- ack!"  
  
He was shot down by Sergeant Bowser's rifle.  
  
"Damnit!" Grant turned on Captain Ramzini. "Your men failed!"  
  
"But-" Ramzini started, but was cut short.  
  
"Move it along, before you get shot yourself!"  
  
---  
  
There were only three Blue Moon Troops, who were dropping their weapons and begging for mercy.  
  
"We surrender! We surrender!"  
  
Two of them were shot down. The last one fell to his knees, his hands up.  
  
"For the love of God! We surren-"  
  
Sergeant Bowser shot him in the head, silencing him.  
  
"These men were about to surrender!" Seth shouted in disbelief.  
  
"What we did wasn't half of what they did to us," Corporal Ervant said.  
  
"That doesn't matter!" Seth said. "Do what they do and you'll be no better! We are better men than this."  
  
Before Corporal Ervant could protest any further, Sergeant Bowser cut him off.  
  
"He's right, Corporal. From now on, we take prisoners. We cannot be blinded by war. Now move out."  
  
The soldiers hesitated, then followed him back through the town. 


	13. Sniper Skirmish

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter XIII: Sniper Skirmish  
  
Jack and Cliff had searched the first few floors, but had no luck. Finally, when they reached the fifth, they heard a sniper rifle go off behind a door as they passed it. Signalling to be silent, Jack quietly opened the door.  
  
There were two snipers. One was reloading his rifle. Jack raised three fingers, then lowered one, then the other, and they both charged in. The snipers looked up, and seconds later were on the floor dead.  
  
Reloading, Jack said, "This isn't gonna be so hard. All we need to do is-"  
  
He was cut off as a sniper bullet rammed the window, making sparks fly. Jack ducked.  
  
"Shit!" he said. "Forgot about the other snipers. Be careful."  
  
"Hey, you were almost shot!" Cliff said. "YOU be careful."  
  
---  
  
"We can't take much more!" shouted Corporal Levanoe.  
  
"Just try your best!" yelled Joseph, firing at another sniper.  
  
Crystian had a clean shot of a sniper, and pulled the trigger. No bullet came out, though.  
  
He looked at his gun. "What the hell?"  
  
The sniper, realizing he was just saved from death, took an opportunity to shoot at Crystian. He was struck in the shoulder, and he dropped his gun and fell against the sandbags that provided cover.  
  
"Man down!" shouted Joseph. "Jack! Cliff! You two better hurry your asses and take out those snipers!"  
  
---  
  
The door was busted down, and the two snipers were shot down. Jack looked out the window to see the riflemen in their current state.  
  
"We have to take out the others from here!" he shouted. "They won't last very long if we take this long!"  
  
Running up against the window, Cliff took aim at a sniper a few floors below them on the opposite building. He opened fire. The sniper fell through the window and rammed into a car roof.  
  
"Sucker!" Cliff snorted.   
  
Jack fired wildly, hitting two snipers. Another sniper took aim and fired, but it missed Jack. Jack caught sight of the sniper, and another casualty joined the list.  
  
Corporal Levanoe stood. "Are they dead? Is it over?"  
  
The noise of squealing tires hit their ears. They all turned to see the two recons racing down the roads in their direction.  
  
"Shit!" Jack and Cliff turned to get to the staircase.  
  
At that moment, Levanoe was struck by a sniper. He fell, dropping his rifle.  
  
"We've got heavy casualties!" Joseph shouted into his radio. "Jack! Cliff! Get your asses down here! Help me stop those recons!"  
  
Jack and Cliff at that moment charged from the front doors. The recons were still a distance away. Turning, the pair opened fire with their machine guns. One of the gunners was shot, and he fell off and rolled on the road. The other gunner was alive and well, so he fired his turrent. He hit only air and building walls, because Jack and Cliff ducked, still firing.  
  
The recon's tire was hit. It fell off, and the recon crashed right into a building.   
  
The second gunner was shot. The recon screeched to a stop, almost running Jack and Cliff over. They quickly stood and pointed their guns at the driver, who quickly surrendered.  
  
Joseph stood, helping Crystian up. "Looks like Gilbert is clear, for now," he muttered. "Jack, Cliff, any ideas on getting home faster?"  
  
All eyes were on the recon driver in seconds.  
  
---  
  
Olaf walked by Colonel Grant back and forth. "Colonel! Any reports?"  
  
"Our men were ambushed, when they were the ones to be doing the ambushing. Clearly Ramzini isn't any better than Krazer."  
  
"Lets see you try something," Sergeant Krazer muttered.  
  
"This is an outrage!" Olaf said. "We have failed to claim Hein or Gilbert?"  
  
"Clearly," Grant said.   
  
"What the hell is up with you people?" Olaf asked, in a rage. He took a deep breath, then continued. "Never mind. We've still got our traps ready for action, right, Colonel?"  
  
"Certainly," Grant said.  
  
"Well, we didn't screw up too badly," Olaf said. "Get your rest, soldiers."  
  
---  
  
Corporal Paul Thompson had enough time to explore Orange Star City. The citizens were equally nice there, but were a little stingy and paranoid about the recent events.  
  
"Guys, we're approaching the path back home!" he called, as they made way up the hill.  
  
He stopped when he saw a Blue Moon recon race up the hill, farther away, where Squad Beta should be returning from.  
  
"Oh, shit!" he said. "Private! Give me that radio!"  
  
He took the radio from the soldier. "General Ghramn! Corporal Thompson here, I just saw a Blue Moon recon heading for Fort Triggering. Yes. Okay, got it."  
  
He turned the radio off, then turned to the rest of the troops.  
  
"Whats the problem?" Tom Meyer asked.  
  
"Nothing," Paul said. "HQ is gonna blow the hell out of the recon, so theres nothing to really worry about. Come on, keep moving." 


	14. Recon Retreat

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter XIV: Recon Retreat  
  
"So what of the other squads?"  
  
The recon raced through the forest path as the riders discussed.  
  
"They should return at the same time as us," Joseph recalled.  
  
"Assuming they weren't attacked as well," Crystian said, looking at his shoulder wound.  
  
Suddenly, there were loud, distant bangs.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Joseph said, looking around.  
  
Suddenly, an artillery shell struck right in front of the recon. The explosion sent it jolting upwards into the air, then it's front crashed into the front, killing the Blue Moon Driver.  
  
Jack, Crystian, Joseph, and Cliff were thrown into the foilage. Cliff hit his head on a tree trunk, knocking him unconcious.  
  
"Damnit!" Jack shouted. "Blue Moon must know our path!"  
  
"Take cover!" came Joseph's shout.  
  
Another explosion was heard nearby. Then, a few seconds later, several more. Joseph looked from behind his tree.  
  
"Looks like the artillery is taking a break," he said. "Come on, lets move!"  
  
They all ducked. Joseph and Crystian crouched and moved forward. Jack dragged Cliff across the ground behind them.  
  
As they cleared through the foilage, suddenly they were face to face with Squad Delta.  
  
"Freeze!" Corporal Thompson shouted.  
  
"Hold your fire, its us!" shouted Joseph.  
  
"What the hell?" said Private Meyer.  
  
"Joseph?" Paul lowered his weapon. Turning to his squad, he ordered them to do the same. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"You tell us, we were struck by artillery," Crystian said.   
  
"Um... about that..." Paul hesitated with his words.  
  
Joseph sighed. "Okay... those were our own guys, weren't they?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Paul said. "I saw a Blue Moon recon racing down your path, and thought it was them making a move on the Fort. So I called for an artillery strike."  
  
"Well, you killed the Blue Moon driver," Jack said, placing Cliff's limp form at their feet. "You also hurt Cliff. Congradulations."  
  
"Look, I didn't know it was you!" Paul said. "It was pretty far away, I didn't see the Orange of your uniforms."  
  
"I guess thats an excuse," Joseph muttered. "Look, we'd better get back."  
  
---  
  
The Orange Star lookout at the tower was watching for any of the squads. There was rustling, and he saw Squad Alpha appear down the path.  
  
"Sergeant Bowser!" the lookout shouted. "Welcome back, men!"  
  
"Can it, Private," Bowser said. "Just have the gates opened."  
  
"Yes, sir!" the lookout saluted and climbed down the ladder out of sight.  
  
---  
  
Not long after did the other squads show up.  
  
"Ah, Tucker, Thompson!" General Ghramn said as he approached. "How did the squads go?"  
  
"We ran into a bit of trouble," Joseph said. "Only me, Jack, Crystian, and Cliff survive, but Cliff is unconcious. He's in the medical bay."  
  
"I see..." Ghramn said, dissapointed. "So what of Blue Moon?"  
  
"They're still attacking, thats for sure," Crystian spoke up.  
  
"Yes, unfortunatly," Ghramn said, nodding. "Thats all. Go back to HQ, soldiers, you've earned your rest."  
  
---  
  
Paul Thompson stayed back with CO Max.  
  
"Hey, Max," he said.  
  
"Whats up, Paul?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, uh, I was thinking," he started. "If Blue Moon attacks us, how will we hold them off in time for Green Earth to arrive?"  
  
"We're not too sure ourselves, Paul," Max said. "You'd better get to HQ."  
  
Paul nodded and walked off. Max turned to Ghramn, who was walking off as well.  
  
"General!" he called. "I was just wondering, how are the tanks coming?"  
  
"Just fine, Max," Ghramn said. "They should be deployed for defence for the towns, but Nell insists on keeping them for when Blue Moon attacks the Forts."  
  
"Damn!" Max said. "I'm losing my tank touch, I need to use some!"  
  
"You will, Max, you will..." General Ghramn adjusted his hat, and walked into the HQ Lounge, leaving Max to ponder. 


	15. Assault on Blue Moon's Camp

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter XV: Assault on Blue Moon's Camp  
  
September 8th. It was next morning, the day after the incidents in Hein and Gilbert. Joseph Tucker was promoted to Junior Sergeant for his actions and keeping his squad together.  
  
Cliff was doing fine, he was in the Medical Bay down by the pond. During training, everyone was called to the front of the HeadQuarters. Jack saw General Ghramn standing alongside Sergeant Bowser.  
  
"I wonder what scheme these guys have next," he muttered to Crystian as they approached.  
  
"Its for Orange Star, Jack," Crystian muttered. "We have bad times among us right now."  
  
"I understand that," Jack said. "But still... no reason for suicide missions."  
  
"Actually, yes, believe it or not."  
  
"Soldiers!" came General Ghramn's shout. "We have formulated a plan this morning. One of our scouts have spotted a Blue Moon Camp, and we decided to attack it."  
  
He held a piece of paper before his eyes. "Now, when you hear your name, come forward. After all names are read, you all will return to training with Sergeant Rayson. Sergeant Ryan Bowser will be leading this assault, and the Co-Leader is: Junior Sergeant Joseph Tucker!"  
  
Joseph stepped from the crowd of soldiers, stopping next to Sergeant Bowser.  
  
"Private Quintin Armando!" shouted Ghramn. A soldier stepped from the crowd.  
  
"Private Chris Ampton!" he yelled. Another soldier stepped out.  
  
"Corporal Steve Billings!"  
  
"Private Jack Brady!"   
  
'I thought so,' Jack thought, as he stepped to the other soldiers who were picked.  
  
"Private Joe Clemens!" General Ghramn continued. "Corporal Ray Ervant! Corporal Crystian Evans! Private Zack Ferns! Lieutenant Greg Grimendo! Private Seth James! Private Arnold Jackson! Private Tom Meyer!"  
  
As more soldiers stepped forward into a seperate crowd, Ghramn continued still. "Lieutenant Arnold Murphy! Private James Rocco! Corporal Carl Smith! Corporal Paul Thompson! Lieutenant Fred Wilson!"  
  
Having reached the end of the list, Ghramn folded the piece of paper up and placed it into his pocket. "The squad will deploy this very night, at around nine-thirty PM. I know a lot of you will do your best, and we all count on you to do that. Get back to training, soldiers."  
  
---  
  
"An attack on Blue Moon's camp?" Tom Meyer asked. He, Jack, Crystian, and James Rocco were walking back towards the training grounds. "Sounds like another suicide mission..."  
  
"But, I guess its our only stratagy," James said.  
  
"And for Orange Star's own good," Crystian added.  
  
Seth joined them. "I just wanna get there and kick some Blue Moon ass..."  
  
"You said it, Seth!" Tom said.  
  
"Troops! Over here!" The training instructor, or one of them, Sergeant Rayson in this case, was up in an Observation Tower above the target range. "Today we'll be doing weapons training. Privates Brady, Meyer, and Jackson, go up to the sniper range and take a rifle."  
  
Jack, Tom, and Private Jackson did as told, loading the sniper rifles once they were in their grasps.  
  
"Brady, take aim and hit the target first. Then you, Jackson, then Meyer. Fire!"  
  
Jack scored a bullseye, as did Jackson. But Tom didn't have such luck, but had still hit the target.  
  
Rayson was taking notes. "Good work, you three. Now Corporal Evans, and Privates James and Clemens step up, please. Brady, Meyer, Jackson, wait at the obstacle course until everyone is done. You can practice with machine guns if you wish."  
  
Turning back to Crystian, Seth, and Private Clemens, the drill Sergeant continued. "Alright, Evans, you fire first, then Clemens and James. Fire!"  
  
Crystian also scored a bullseye shot. Private Clemens and Seth hit the target, Clemens only a few feet off.  
  
"Nice job," Rayson said, writing down the records after watching them with binoculars. "Over at the obstacle course, you three. Alright, Armando, Ampton, and Rocco, move it!"  
  
---  
  
On the HeadQuarter's second floor, in the meeting room, Nell sat at the table. Andy, Max, and Sami were with her, as well as General Ghramn.  
  
"The troops were assigned, ma'am," Ghramn said.  
  
"Good..." Nell said quietly. "Lets hope this works out better than our last incidents."  
  
"Indeed," Sami said.  
  
"We can only hope the best, ma'am," Ghramn said.  
  
"And, of course, rely on our soldiers," Nell said.  
  
"I never really understood war, until now..." Andy muttered. Max said nothing, but only stared at the floor.  
  
---  
  
Around eight PM, the soldiers were called up. Sergeant Bowser stood before the squadron, Joseph Tucker behind him.  
  
"Alright, men. This mission will probably be more dangerous than any one we've had before. Maybe worse. But tonight, we fight for Orange Star. For our right to live. Good luck, marines. Move out!"  
  
The front wooden doors opened and the soldiers ran forward through the forests.  
  
"So, where exactly is this camp of Blue Moon's?" asked Private Jackson.  
  
"Its near the Northwest," Joseph said. "It won't take longer than fifteen minutes to arrive."  
  
He was right. After about twelve minutes, they saw first sight of the camp. There were three Blue Moon Soldiers sitting on logs by a campfire.  
  
"Thats one big camp," said Sergeant Bowser, looking around. Turning around, he said, "Okay, troops, listen. We'll take the right flank, and see what we can observe from there. Move, quietly now!"  
  
Crouching, the Orange Star Squadron silently went through the night foilage. The Troops didn't hear anything, and were unaware of their presence.  
  
"Alright, something moved in that tent over there," Sergeant Bowser said, pointing at a rather large tent. "Rocco! Go check it out!"  
  
James had a tight grip on his rifle as he tip-toed towards the tent opening.  
  
"Don't be noisy!" Tom whispered.  
  
James reached the tent flap. Looking back, he saw he was not heard. Turning back to the flap, he slowly grabbed it and lifted it up.  
  
A gunshot rang through the air, breaking the night silence. James fell dead, the victim of an instant headshot.  
  
"They got him! Damn!" Bowser swore under his breath. "This goes to plan B: Attack!"  
  
An explosion filled the air as the Orange Star troops ran forward. The Blue Moon soldiers at the campfire were killed instantly.  
  
Corporal Smith crouched by the side of a tent. Looking through the small crack the tent flap did not conceal, he could easily make out James' killer. He fired his rifle, killing the Blue Moon soldier.  
  
Unfortunatly, he did not notice the soldier sneaking up behind him. Corporal Smith was shot down by his machine gun.  
  
Jack had lost sight of Crystian. Seeing Private Armando and Corporal Billings against another tent, he ran over and crouched beside them.  
  
"Guys! We have to cover Wilson!" shouted Billings. Taking a look, Jack saw that Private Ferns had been shot, but was still alive. Lieutenant Wilson had taken hold of him and was dragging him to safety.  
  
"Wilson! Over here!" shouted Private Armando.  
  
A bullet narrowly missed the Lieutenant as he slowly made progress towards the three. Corporal Billings sniped the person who had fired.  
  
Wilson dragged Ferns to the side of the tent with the others. Patting his shoulder, he stood and looked at the three that had covered him.  
  
"Thanks, you three," Wilson said, before charging back into battle. Joseph ran up and saw Ferns.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Lieutenant Wilson dragged Ferns over here," Private Armando explained. "He was shot. Is he okay?"  
  
"He'll be fine," Joseph said. "Leave him with me. You three, get moving. On with you!"  
  
The three stood and charged, their guns ablaze. Jack left the two and ran for the tent in where James and Corporal Smith had died.  
  
Smith's killer was still around that area. He was watching Private Ampton through his rifle while aiming down the sight. Jack heard a gunshot, looked past the side of the tent, and saw Ampton fall, struck by a bullet.  
  
The Blue Moon soldier laughed. "Too easy," he said. Then, turning around, he ran straight into Jack. The soldier was instantly knocked unconcious by the butt of Jack's machine gun.  
  
"Squad! In that tent over there!" Sergeant Bowser was pointing at a nearby, unoccupied tent. Jack made way across the battlefield and ran inside the tent. Private Jackson, Lieutenant Murphy, and Seth were already in there. Sergeant Bowser and Private Clemens entered shortly after.  
  
"Okay, good job, team" Bowser said. "But we have to find anyone of high rank, A Blue Moon Officer, by chance. Got it? Fan out!"  
  
They ran out of the tent, but as they did, Private Clemens was hit by a rifle bullet and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ahh! Oh God! Jesus!"  
  
Seth jumped to the ground beside him. "You okay, Joe?"  
  
"I'm fine! Just go without me! Go!"  
  
Seth hesitated, but got up and ran for cover behind another tent. Clemens gave his last few breaths, shuddered, then lay still.  
  
---  
  
The APC bounced off the bumpy hillside. Olaf was chuckling to himself.  
  
"Are you sure we should have left Krazer like that?" asked Captain Ramzini. "I mean, for a Sergeant, he was pretty damn good at his job."  
  
"His duties were done," Olaf muttered. "We have no further use of him."  
  
"But, still," Grit said. "I don't think he deserves it."  
  
"A lot of people do," Olaf said irritably. "But its not like I care, now is it?"  
  
"We can do just fine without him," Colonel Grant said. "Besides, he was begining to slip in his duties anyway."  
  
"Driver!" Olaf called. "Are the other APCs with us?"  
  
"Yes, sir, they are!" came the voice of the driver in response.  
  
"So where do we go now?" asked Grit.  
  
"Simple," Olaf said. "Didn't I tell you that earlier this week, a squad of ours captured a base? We'll create our tanks and support there, then lay seige to Orange Star City."  
  
"Excellent plan, sir," Grant said. "Its time to strike their most important city."  
  
"What about Fort Triggering?" Ramzini asked.  
  
"Most important city," Grant said. "Fort Triggering is not a city. Pay more attention, Captain."  
  
---  
  
Sergeant Krazer was in a rather irritated mood. Suddenly, all of these Orange Star soldiers appear and start attacking! Worse still, there was no sight of Olaf, Grit, Colonel Grant, Captain Ramzini, or even Private Coates! What the hell is happening, and where did they go?  
  
His mind focused on something else as he shot down Corporal Ervant. Maybe they had gone on business with other bases?  
  
Unless... they left without telling him! Why the hell not? What did he do wrong that they can't get over?  
  
Dillon Krazer joined a group of Blue Moon soldiers firing at Orange Star troops, who were taking cover behind various tents.  
  
---  
  
"Surpressing fire!" shouted Corporal Billings. "Keep them busy!"  
  
"Ervant is down!" shouted Private Jackson. "I need help over here!"  
  
Crystian was among the two riflemen, Lieutenant Grimendo and Paul Thompson. Seeing him, Paul greeting Crystian.  
  
"Crys!" he said. "Some battle, huh?"  
  
"Yes," Crystian said, scoring a headshot with his rifle. "But theres no time for greetings right now, keep firing!"  
  
Paul took aim with his rifle, but at that moment, a bullet struck Lieutenant Grimendo. It went through his body and hit Paul. He gave a cry of pain and looked at his wound, which was trickling blood.  
  
"Ah, crap..." he fell back onto the ground.  
  
Crystian turned. "Paul!"  
  
Lieutenant Grimendo handed Crystian his rifle. "Here... take the ammo... you'll need it- ugh..."  
  
A second later the Lieutenant was dead. Crystian saluted him, and stepped over to Paul, observing his wound.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"What the hell do you think?" Paul asked.  
  
"I mean, are you dying?"  
  
"No, I feel fine," Paul muttered in response. "I just wasn't shot before... thats all."  
  
"Well, stay low," Crystian said. Turning back, he went over to the front of the tent and fell the the ground, looking for a soldier to pick off.  
  
---  
  
Sergeant Krazer smiled with satisfaction. Maybe this wouldn't go bad as much as he thought. He easily picked off that soldier, and even struck another, with the same bullet! Taking aim, he caught sight of another soldier leaning against the body of another he had recently gunned down.  
  
At the very same moment, Crystian caught sight of Krazer aiming at Jackson. He took aim with his rifle, and pulled the trigger.  
  
Dillon Krazer - a loyal Sergeant of Blue Moon, but that night his career was short-lived. He never saw his mistake until it was too late.  
  
---  
  
Jack, Lieutenant Murphy, and Private Armando were storming nearby tents, looking for any Officers to capture. Finally, in one tent, they got lucky.  
  
As they entered, they found two officers. One of them had a pistol in his hands, and fired at Armando twice. The Private fell, dropping his machine gun. Jack gunned down the officer, while Murphy aimed at the other.  
  
"Hands up!" he shouted. "On your knees, Blue Moon dog. On with it!"  
  
The officer obeyed, kneeling while wrapping his hands over his head.  
  
"Lets take this one to Tucker, Private," Murphy said. "He's watching over Ferns. Let's move!" 


	16. POW

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter XVI: POW  
  
Jack and Murphy ran out of the tent, Murphy pointing a pistol at the Officer's head. Jack ran behind the tent with Joseph for cover.  
  
"Hold your fire!" came a shout. "He's got Sergeant Krane!"  
  
Murphy crossed the battlefield towards Joseph and Private Ferns, not turning his back until he was safe behind the tent.  
  
"Sir, we've got a hostage," he said, nudging the officer.   
  
"Nice work, Lieutenant. And you, Private. Now get going. We'll need to tie this guy up, hm? Murphy, help me out here."  
  
The Officer was pinned down by Lieutenant Murphy. Joseph grabbed some rope from his pack and stepped forward.  
  
---  
  
Jack jumped over some rubble and joined Tom, Corporal Billings, and Lieutenant Wilson.  
  
"Theres a MMG to the right down the way. We'll need to take them out," Wilson was saying.  
  
"Jack!" Tom said as he approached. "Can you help us out?"  
  
"Sure. On what?" Jack asked.  
  
"We need to take out an MMG, or Mounted Machine Gun," Lieutenant Wilson said.  
  
"No biggie," Jack said. "Come on, let's move in."  
  
They crouched low and made their way behind a tent. "Brady and Billings, take the right flank. Me and Tom will take the left. Move!"  
  
As the groups of two looked from their sides of the tent, there was a pile of sandbags and a Mounted Machine Gun being used by an Operator. There were several Riflemen with him.  
  
"Fire!" Wilson shouted. They opened fire, but only two riflemen were killed. The MMG Operator opened fire, nearly destroying the tent.  
  
"Keep it coming!" shouted Billings.  
  
Lieutenant Wilson leaned over to try and take a potshot, but the MMG Operator saw it coming and opened fire. Wilson immediantly recieved heavy impact upon his chest and was sent sprawling to the floor a few feet away, bleeding to death.  
  
"Wilson's down!" Tom shouted. "I need help!"  
  
The Lieutenant made choking noises as blood came out of his mouth. He couldn't speak.  
  
"Wilson is down!" Tom yelled again. "I need a medic! I need a medic!"  
  
Lieutenant Wilson made a final gurgling noise, then his head fell back, the eyes dull and glazed over by death.  
  
"No... no!" Tom began to scream. "You bastards!"  
  
He stood and fired his rifle. The MMG Operator was struck in the head and fell.  
  
Tom lowered his rifle, realizing what he did. "Holy crap!"  
  
He was oblivious of the remaining riflemen, and they took that to an advantage. One of them peeked from behind his cover and fired, the bullet striking Tom in the chest.  
  
"Tom!" Jack shouted.  
  
Corporal Billings fired what seemed to be an automatic rifle. "Surpressing Fire!"  
  
Tom Meyer fell next to Lieutenant Wilson's body. Jack watched him fall, his back turned to the MMG Area.  
  
Just then, three Blue Moon Soldiers with machine guns came running around the corner, firing. Corporal Billings turned and ran as fast as he could, but his speed was turned down by the heavy automatic rifle he carried.  
  
Jack turned and saw them running by. One of them raised his weapon in a beating stance.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
---  
  
Jack awakened to the sound of a door opening. He slowly opened his eyes, in a daze, and waited for them to adjust.  
  
He was in a rather dark room, tied to a chair. The only light came from a small lamp attached to the ceiling. Before him stood Commanding Officer Grit. He had a stern look upon his face.  
  
The source of the door opening was of a Blue Moon Officer.  
  
"Interesting man you caught here, Sergeant," Grit said. "He seems to have slept the whole night."  
  
"Thank you, Commander," the Officer said, giving Jack a look of disgust. "He didn't see it coming until it was too late."  
  
"Listen here, you," Grit said, looking at Jack as well. "I know who you are. You're Jack Brady, the man whose caused Blue Moon nothing but trouble. I know you assisted in capturing Sergeant Krane. Where is he?!"  
  
"I don't know," Jack muttered arogantly. "You knocked me out before I could find out."  
  
"Don't lie to me, dog!" Grit shouted. "He is at Fort Triggering, is he not?"  
  
Jack said nothing.  
  
"Aha... looks like we have our answer," the Officer said, smiling.  
  
"Indeed," Grit muttered. "I'll have to discuss with Olaf about it. Excuse me."  
  
Grit turned and left, closing the door behind him. The Officer sat down on a chair by the left wall.  
  
"If I were you, I'd try to be cooperative," he was muttering. "If not, you'll just be killed..."  
  
"I don't fear death," Jack said quietly.  
  
The Officer laughed. "Typical. Trust me, lots of people had said that before, and they all ended up shrieking out of fright before they died."  
  
Jack was silent.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, at Fort Triggering, there were soldiers and people from the village buildings walking about, either engaged in conversation or just being silent.  
  
Crystian couldn't find Jack. He looked everywhere, but there was no sight of him.  
  
"Seth!" Crystian shouted, seeing him walk by. "Have you seen Jack?"  
  
"No, I haven't," Seth said. "He might be in the Medical Bay..."  
  
But Crystian had checked there, too. Only Cliff, Paul, and Private Ferns were in there.  
  
"Damn! Where the hell is he?"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Crystian noticed a small crowd gathered by the wall of the HeadQuarters. He decided to check it out.  
  
It was a piece of paper. It read:  
  
**Blue Moon Camp Assault**  
_Casualties_  
Pvt. Quintin Armando - KIA  
Pvt. Chris Ampton - KIA  
Cpl. Steve Billings - KIA  
Pvt. Jack Brady - AD  
Pvt. Joe Clemens - KIA  
Cpl. Ray Ervant - KIA  
Pvt. Zack Ferns - W  
Lt. Greg Grimendo - KIA  
Pvt. Tom Meyer - KIA  
Pvt. James Rocco - KIA  
Cpl. Carl Smith - KIA  
Cpl. Paul Thompson - W  
Lt. Fred Wilson - KIA  
  
Crystian stopped when he saw Jack's name. AD... AD means 'Assumed Dead.' Jack was taken prisoner!  
  
---  
  
Jack looked up when the door opened, and Olaf and Grit stepped in. Olaf took a look at Jack and snorted.  
  
"What a mess! Look at this filthy Orange Star dog. Disgusting."  
  
"Can we get on with this?" Jack asked irritably.  
  
"Certainly," Olaf said. "It seems you have an Officer of ours, Sergeant Krane. We'd like him back."  
  
"Well, theres nothing I can do about it, is there?" Jack said. "Go whine to the COs about it or something."  
  
"Very well," Olaf said. "I'll make an exchange with him for you. However... Sergeant Diaz?"  
  
The Officer stood, pulling out an injection needle with a green fluid in it...  
  
"You're going to die. We'll have a decoy," Olaf said, smiling as he took the needle. "Hold still."  
  
Jack squirmed in his chair, bumping Olaf.  
  
"What the- hold him!" Olaf shouted. "Its bad enough."  
  
Sergeant Diaz grabbed Jack and pinned him to the chair, stopping him from moving.  
  
Olaf smirked. "Good night."  
  
Just then, there was an explosion, and part of the right wall colapsed. Grit was knocked down. Olaf and Diaz stepped back in shock. Diaz turned and ran for the door.  
  
Suddenly, another explosion, this time at the door. Diaz was covered the flames, and died instantly.  
  
Grit was bleeding through a bad wound on his shoulder.   
  
"Olaf! Help me!" he moaned.  
  
"Screw you!" Olaf turned and stepped through what used to be the door, stepping only on the rubble that wasn't on fire.  
  
Soldiers jumped in through the right wall's hole, armed with machine guns and rifles. Grit struggled about on the floor, throwing an empty cardboard box at them. They opened fire, bullets raining on Grit and the floor around him. He twitched, and lay still.  
  
Jack recognized the helmets and uniforms.   
  
"You're... Green Earth?" he asked.  
  
The leader of the squad took off his helmet. "Yes, that we are. I assume you want help out of that chair? Alright, you lot, get your knifes." 


	17. Bad News

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter XVII: Bad News  
  
_Orange Star HeadQuarters: Briefing Room  
Saturday, 9th of September_  
  
General Zack Ghramn was holding two documents, looking concerned. The atendees of the meeting were Nell, Sergeant Bowser, Joseph Tucker, Andy, Sami, and Max.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," the General started. "Yesterday, Friday, September 8th, near Midnight, we sent a squad lead by Sergeant Bowser and Junior Sergeant Tucker. The squad consisted of nineteen soldiers. After the battle, only nine of them survived. Two had survived their injuries, and one was even captured. Our allies from Green Earth had found him in an old, abandoned mansion near the borders of Blue Moon. This is bad news for Orange Star. Does anyone have any ideas on what we need to do next?"  
  
"The Defence of Orange Star City?" Sergeant Bowser suggested. "Its most likely they will assault there."  
  
"True, Ryan," Max said. "But its time we sent out tanks and other units. I will be in charge of that. Sergeant, you'll take charge of the marine squad."  
  
"Don't you mean 'squads?'" Andy asked.  
  
"Actually, no," Max said. "There was a servere shortage in soldiers after the last few battles, we can't send so many in. There will be one squad, led by Ryan."  
  
"Excellent thinking, Max," Ghramn said. "It seems to be the only reasonable choice we can put into affect. Nell?"  
  
Nell had been quite taken down by the recent battles. She seemed very depressed. "Whatever we can do, Zack."  
  
"Understandable, Miss," Sami said, standing. "There is good news as well, I must report. Along with the founding of Private Brady, we have also captured one of Blue Moon's Sergeants, and Green Earth killed one of the COs. Grit, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"Grit?" Nell looked upwards, her expression filled with disbelief. Was Grit actually... dead?  
  
"I believe so, ma'am," Andy said.  
  
Nell put her head back down.  
  
"It does help our attacks a bit," Bowser said. "With the lack of longe ranged artillery, and all."  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Sami said. "We seemed to drive Blue Moon back after the attack's aftermaths. What surprises me, though, is that Olaf or any other major officers were found..."  
  
---  
  
_Kanbrik Base  
East of Orange Star, near the Borders of Blue Moon_  
  
The Blue Moon APCs finally ended their trip entering the base gates, parking themselves in front of the repair garages. Olaf stepped out, followed by Colonel Grant, and Captain Ramzini.  
  
"Colin!" Olaf shouted. "Nice work on the base!"  
  
The eager, young Blue Moon Commander saluted in his oversized uniform. "Thanks, sir! I mean, Olaf!"  
  
"Relax, Colin," Olaf said, patting Colin's head. "You'll have more work later."  
  
"Sir! We've got news!"  
  
Olaf turned to see a man with long, black hair that almost went over his dark eyes. The man was carrying a paper.  
  
"Ah, Lieutenant Cillian," the pudgy CO said, swiping the paper from his grasp. "Green Earth... WHAT?! They're here?! Already!?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, sir," Cillian said. "They've found the abandoned house that prisoner was taken, and have killed Grit."  
  
"I know that!" Olaf said stubbornly.   
  
"Grit is... dead?" Colin asked, his lip trembling.  
  
"Yes, he is," Lieutenant Cillian said. "And Green Earth will become more of a problem."  
  
"I'm aware," Olaf said, ignoring Colin, who seemed to be sobbing. "We'll have to deal with Eagle. Colonel Grant?"  
  
Grant and Ramzini reported to Olaf, saluting.  
  
"Yes, Commander?"  
  
"I've got a plan. Tomorrow, the 10th, we attack Orange Star City. If we know Orange Star, and we do, they'll probably have a good force waiting. Grant, you're in charge of armor units. Captain, you will take charge of the squads of infantry."  
  
"I won't fail this time, sir," Ramzini said, saluting yet again.  
  
"Be sure that doesn't happen. Otherwise, you will suffer concequences. Good day, Captain, Colonel, Lieutenant."  
  
Olaf turned and lead Colin into the Base.  
  
---  
  
General Ghramn stood on the balcony of Nell's office, with Nell.  
  
"Troops, there has been a descision. Later today, a small squad will be sent to investigate Orange Star City. If anything seems amiss, we will send in armies of tanks and soldiers tomorrow. The squad will consist of..."  
  
He began to read off of a paper. "The squad is lead by Sergeant Bowser. The squad is made from: Private Sammy Beegar, Corporal Crystian Evans, Corporal Sean Fratrick, Private Ray Gemm, Private Ian Irmandez, Sergeant Wilson Lamondo, Lieutenant Arnold Murphy, and Corporal John Zuck. Good luck, marines."  
  
Crystian sighed and turned towards the APCs. This time they were actually taking transports rather than walking. All he could do for Jack was hope for the best...  
  
---  
  
Jack looked up at the Soldier in the seat across from his. He was being transported in a Green Earth APC. The man with him was Lieutenant John Berrimour, the man in charge of his rescue.  
  
"Don't worry, solider," the Lieutenant reassured him. "You'll be back home in no time. We've heard of Fort Triggering, so we know where we're going. Get more rest."  
  
Jack leadned back and closed his eyes, soon obeying what he had said. 


	18. Orange Star City

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter XVIII: Orange Star City  
  
The small squad of nine, in two APCs, slowly made way through the woods until they arrived on the hills by Orange Star City. Spying on the city, they waited for anything unusual.  
  
"I don't think anythings gonna happen during the day," muttered Corporal Fratrick.  
  
"That may be true," Sergeant Bowser said, "But we still need to watch. You may never know."  
  
"Yes, but not without feeling theres no point," muttered Private Irmandez.  
  
"I get that a lot," Bowser turned to him. "And guess what? I could care less each time. Be ready to be patient a lot, Private, because you'll need it."  
  
Crystian watched the City, and sighed. He could already tell that a great battle would take place that night. A battle worse than before...  
  
---  
  
The APC drove through the gates, and parked outside the HQ lobby. A handsome man in an Orange Star Uniform, with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes, stood with CO Nell as the doors opened, and Lieutenant Berrimour helped Jack out towards them.  
  
"He's alive?" Nell asked.  
  
"I didn't think he'd make it," the man next to her said. "Who knows what Blue Moon could have done to him?"  
  
"No matter, Captain Ferris," Nell said. "He's breathing. Get him to the med tent areas."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Captain Ferris said, saluting. He turned and shouted to a group of soldiers. "You two there, help this man to the med tents!"  
  
As he turned back, he saw Nell and Lieutenant Berrimour discussing the recent events.  
  
"I really appreciate the help Green Earth is offering us," Nell was saying.  
  
"It is of no problem, ma'am," Berrimour said, nodding. "After all, the war between us and Yellow Comet is dying down."  
  
"Thats good to hear," Nell said. "But theres still our war with Blue Moon..."  
  
"We'll drive them out, ma'am," Captain Ferris said confidently. "I rely on our troops to do their job for Orange Star, and we'll have them cornered in no time on their own little side of the island."  
  
"Let's hope so," Nell said, looking at the sky.  
  
Berrimour checked his watch. "Well, I say, I'd best be off. You lads take care, now, okay?"  
  
He returned to the APC, and slammed the doors shut behind him. The APC skidded off into the forest paths, and the gates slowly closed.  
  
Nell sighed. Hearing her, Captain Ferris tested his curiosity.   
  
"Is something wrong, ma'am?"  
  
Nell sighed again. "Its just... no war has ever torn us like this. I fear we will take serious loss if we do not win the battle of Orange Star City."  
  
"I will assure you once again," Ferris said, concern in his eyes, "That we will make it. We cannot allow ourselves to be torn apart like this. Do you understand."  
  
Nell nodded, after a moment. "Yes."  
  
Captain Ferris saluted. "The Morning Patrol Squad should be arriving soon. Good day, ma'am.."  
  
---  
  
The gates opened at Eleven AM, letting the Morning Squad Patrol enter.  
  
"What reports do you have, Sergeant?" Captain Ferris asked, walking up to Bowser.  
  
"Nothing of any sort, really," Bowser said, taking off his helmet and scratching his head. "But I am confident that they will be attacking tonight."  
  
"Thats why I ordered for snipers to go at around... oh... six. They'll know if something is wrong."  
  
"Are you sure, Captain?" asked Bowser.   
  
"Positive, Ryan," Ferris said.  
  
"Alright... but I still have a feeling..."  
  
Bowser put his helmet back on, and made way for the HeadQuarters Lobby.  
  
---  
  
"So what did they do to you?"  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
"Did you see Olaf?"  
  
"Did you see Grit?"  
  
All around the lobby, people were asking Jack questions. He declined them, claiming he had a headache. And he actually did.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed, Jacky Wacky?" Cliff asked.   
  
Cliff's head wound had healed up, so good in fact that you could barely tell it was there. His hair had grown, covering the scar.  
  
"You know, I probably should," Jack said, standing up. "I'll need a rest for the battle."  
  
Crystian stood. "You're going?"  
  
"Yeah," Jack said. "I volenteered. I'll need my rest."  
  
As he went into the Infantry Ward Hallway, Crystian sighed as he returned to his book.  
  
"I swear, Jack," he muttered. "You get yourself in too much trouble sometimes."  
  
---  
  
The troops ran outside, putting on their helmets and adjusting their weapon packs to their backs.  
  
"Troops! Line up!" Captain Ferris was waiting. "Okay, if you aren't any of the men on this list, please go back to your dorm room. Sergeant Ryan Bowser, Sergeant Wilson Lamondo, Private Will Atkins, Corporal Bill Basington, Private Sammy Beegar, Private Jack Brady, Private Seth Caddling, Corporal Crystian Evans, Lieutenant Tim Ferrel, Corporal Sean Fratrick, Private Ray Gemm, Private Ian Irmandez, Private Arnold Jackson, Private Seth James, Private Cliff Kinnear, Corporal John Lemons, Lieutenant Arnold Murphy, Sergeant Basil Orinn, Sergeant Jake Rayson, Corporal Ryan Richens, Corporal Larry Smith, Lieutenant Ernie Townelly, and Corporal John Zuck. Everybody here? Anybody missing? Good."  
  
"We're all gonna die," muttered Crystian, to Jack.  
  
Jack's headache was gone, but he was still a little tired. But that would most likely change during the battle.  
  
"It seems so," Jack said as a reply. "But what choice do we have?"  
  
"If we die, we die with honor," Private Jackson said. "Like Tom, and Lieutenant Wilson."  
  
"And Sam," Jack added, remembering his brother.  
  
"Alright, listen!" Captain Ferris said. "This is one of my first times leading a Fort Triggering Squad, so I'm rather nervous. But even more so on the battle we are about to witness. I am relying on all you soldiers to do your duty. Only working together can achieve us victory. Get in those APCs, hurry!"  
  
The crowd of twenty four entered the various APCs. When they were all full, they took off through the gates and down the main forest path. Just past the hills and clearings, and they would soon be in Orange Star City.  
  
---  
  
As they approached, noises of war could clearly be heard. Tanks fired, causing devastation to buildings, soldiers, and other tanks. Blue Moon soldiers were opening fire with machine guns, rifles, and bazookas. It was a hellish scene everywhere.  
  
The APCs stopped, opening the doors in the back, freeing the troops from the cramped space. They charged, yelling their battle cries.  
  
"Victory to Orange Star!"  
  
Captain Ferris urged them forward. "Keep moving! Fight off those Blue Moon bastards!"  
  
He turned and ran towards the line of orange-painted tanks. Seeing Max, he climbed up a tank so he could hear him.  
  
"Commander!" Ferris shouted. "The Infantry and Mechs have arrived!"  
  
"Good!" Max yelled. "We could use their support! Get moving, Captain!"  
  
"Aye, Max!"  
  
Ferris jumped to the ground, and ran for a building.  
  
---  
  
Jack was with Crystian, Seth, Private Jackson, and Corporal Richens. They were in an alley, trying to see what was going on in the streets.  
  
"Who'd ever think," Corporal Richens muttered, "That Orange Star's Captial City would be ruined like this."  
  
"Let's not think about that," Jack muttered. "Crystian, any ideas?"  
  
"No idea, Jack," Crystian said. "My mind's a- what the?"  
  
An explosion passed the opening into the streets, making them jump.  
  
"Holy crap!"  
  
"Okay, anyone have a bazooka?"  
  
Private Jackson nodded, holding it up.  
  
"Charge out there and blow up any tank you see," Crystian explained. "We'll go out after you. Try to get to cover, everyone."  
  
Jackson nodded, knowing the odds of him surviving. Saluting, he stood. "It was nice working with you all."  
  
"Don't do that," Jack muttered. "Come on, let's move!"  
  
They charged, Jackson in the lead. Giving one big deep breath, Jackson charged forward, putting his bazooka onto his shoulder, ready to fire. There was a Blue Moon tank right in front of him. Before he could react, the machine gun on it opened fire, striking him straight in the chest. His eyes widened, and fell backwards onto the ground. His fingers tensed, and pulled the trigger. The bazooka rocket launched into the air, striking a ruined building. The building began to crumble, and soon began to fall.  
  
"Run for it!" Corporal Richens said. "Get to the other side!"  
  
The remaining three ran across the street. The building fell atop the tank, rendering it useless and trapping the driver. The last thing Private Jackson saw was the remains of the falling building falling his way.  
  
---  
  
Cliff was with Seth, and around five other troops with the tanks. They were having sucess driving any Blue Moon tank back, mainly because of the streets and the ruins of buildings that were making the streets narrow.  
  
"We're creaming them!" shouted Private Irmandez.  
  
"Thats because of the ruins," pointed out Sergeant Orinn. "See them alongside the streets, covering the sidewalks? It made the streets narrow, and only one tank can go at a time."  
  
"We're still creaming them," said Irmandez.  
  
A loud explosion was heard.  
  
"Must be the mechs," Sergeant Bowser said, lowering binoculars after a failed attempt to see what was causing the explosion. "Or more tanks heading this way."  
  
"Better ready the tanks," said Segeant Lamondo.  
  
"Way ahead of ya," Max said, lowering himself into his tank. The tank moved forward, crashing through debris, knocking it out of the way.  
  
Just then, a Blue Moon tank came into view, along with three mechs.  
  
"Get ready to fire!" shouted Bowser, aiming his rifle at a mech.  
  
"Shoot them!" shouted Sergeant Orinn.  
  
"No, wait-"  
  
A massive series of explosions erupted on both sides, two mechs and the tank were demolished, and on Orange Star's side, Max's tank was set afire, Sergeant Orinn was incinerated, and several more were burned.  
  
"Put it out!" shouted Private Irmandez, whose arm was on fire. Irmandez had fallen to the ground, beating at his arm with his other.  
  
"Hold still!" shouted Sergeant Lamondo, rushing over to him.  
  
Max was getting out of his tank, which was about to explode.  
  
"Get out of there!" shouted Seth.  
  
Max climbed out and jumped, just as the tank exploded. Max was launched into the air, until he came to a landing in the ruins of a building, in which the first floor walls still stood.  
  
"Max!" called Sergeant Bowser, after a moment. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes!" came Max's shout soon afterwards. "I'm fine! Kind of a nasty fall, though. I think I cut myself."  
  
"Don't worry, we're on our way!" yelled Bowser.  
  
Just then, the remaining and forgotten Blue Moon mech loaded his pistol.  
  
Private Irmandez stood. The fire on his arm was finally put out.  
  
"You okay?" asked Sergeant Lamondo.  
  
"Yeah... I think I'm good..." said Irmandez. Just then, the Mech's pistol went off, and he was struck in the stomach twice. Falling over again, Irmandez coughed up blood and looked at his bullet wounds.  
  
Sergeant Lamondo, however, did not stop to help Irmandez that time. He quickly turned as the Private fell and opened fire upon the mech, who died instantly. When he turned back, Irmandez was dead.  
  
"Ian..." said Seth.  
  
"Its okay, Seth," Cliff said.  
  
"No, it isn't!" Seth shouted. "Everyone I know is dying. Does that seem okay to you?"   
  
Seth turned away. Understanding his pain, Sergeant Lamondo did nothing to stop him.  
  
"Guys, we need to get Max out of that building!" Sergeant Bowser shouted. "He's stuck. Private Kinnear, Corporal Lemons, get in that house and find him!"  
  
Cliff and Corporal Lemons rushed forward towards the door to the house. 


	19. Sabotage

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter XIX: Sabotage  
  
Jack, Crystian, and Corporal Richens sucessfully made it across the street into another alley. They looked at one another.  
  
"Heres the plan," Jack said. "We charge any infantry we see. We're on our own now, guys. We have to find our allies and help them."  
  
They both nodded, Corporal Richens still slightly confused. He decided to keep to himself.  
  
"Okay, lets go," Crystian said. "Good luck, Jack."  
  
"Good luck to you, Crys," Jack said. "Go."  
  
Crystian turned and ran down the alley, Corporal Richens following him. Jack turned and went back the way he had gone.  
  
---  
  
Captain Ferris lowered his binoculars. "I can't see a damn thing down there. Its sure quiet... lets move our tanks over to the other enterances."  
  
"Good idea, sir," Sergeant Lamondo said. "Tanks! That way!"  
  
The tanks slowly turned and rolled across the ground for the other enterances. The troops stayed back and waited for Max.  
  
"Kinnear! Lemons!" Bowser shouted. "Hurry your asses up!"  
  
"We're coming, sir!" came Cliff's voice.  
  
Soon, they were out of the building, followed by Max.  
  
"Where are the tanks?" Max asked.  
  
"They're down by the other enterances, sir," Captain Ferris reported.  
  
"Okay. Which way did they go?"  
  
Sergeant Lamondo pointed. "I sent them down there. Hurry, let's catch up!"  
  
"Troops, move!"  
  
---  
  
Crystian and Corporal Richens left the alley to find themselves in the middle of a firefight. There were no tanks on either side, in fact, the road was clear, but some parts were aflame and rubble and rocks were around every few feet.  
  
"Take them town!" shouted Lieutenant Townelly. "We can take these Blue Moon Bastards!"  
  
Corporal Smith and Corporal Zuck ran forward, crounching behind an overturned car. Both being riflemen, they took turns peeking and firing at the Blue Moon troops.  
  
"Have they any Riflemen of their own?" Townelly asked.  
  
"I see some..." Corporal Zuck reported.  
  
Suddenly, the Blue Moon troops stopped firing and began to retreat down the street.  
  
"They're retreating!" shouted Lieutenant Murphy. "Quickly! After them!"  
  
"For Orange Star!" shouted Private Caddling.  
  
They charged forward, yelling and firing their weapons.  
  
"We made it!" Corporal Richens said to Crystian. "Come on, lets follow 'em!"  
  
As they left the alley and joined the group of their allies. But their happiness was short lived.  
  
At that moment, a loud ringing noise filled their ears. They stopped running, and looked around.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Townelly.  
  
Just then, an artillery shell struck the road, causing an enormous explosion. About three troops were killed.  
  
"Artillery!" screamed Murphy. "Hit the dirt!"  
  
Lieutenant Townelly was incinerated by the next strike. The third one destroyed the overturned car, which had Smith and Zuck behind it, taking cover. The two were killed as well.  
  
"We're losing men!" shouted Sergeant Rayson. "Fall back! Fall back!"  
  
They turned and ran for the end of the street.  
  
"I thought that bastard Grit was dead!" Corporal Richens shouted.  
  
As they reached the end of the road, they ran into the tank squad.  
  
"Don't go in there!" Rayson exclaimed. "Bloody Artillery took us out!"  
  
Sergeant Lamondo walked up. "Artillery?"  
  
"Yes, sir. They wiped most of us out!"  
  
Max looked grave. "Send a tank in there. See what happens."  
  
A tank drove forward down the road. As it rolled by the ruined buildings, nothing happened.  
  
"It looks safe now," Captain Ferris said.  
  
Suddenly, the tank exploded, but it wasn't due to Artillery strikes. A group of Blue Moon Mechs had jumped from behind cover, firing at the tank.  
  
"Take cover!" ordered Lieutenant Murphy.  
  
The firefight restarted at that moment.  
  
---  
  
Jack found himself on the road where Max, Captain Ferris, and the tank squad had been. They were gone now.  
  
"Where the hell did they go?" he asked aloud.  
  
Then it hit him. 'They went over to where Crystian and Richens are! I need to hurry!'  
  
But as he turned, he heard a gun load. Turning around, he reloaded his machine gun.  
  
"I'm ready, asshole. Bring it!"  
  
Hearing his words, about nine Blue Moon Infantry emerged from hiding spots.  
  
Jack looked at them all. "Ah, shit."  
  
---  
  
Cliff and Seth were behind a tank.  
  
"You okay now, Seth?" Cliff asked.  
  
"I guess so..." Seth muttered. "I just don't believe all this is happening. Why did Blue Moon attack us in the first place? What do they hate about us?"  
  
"It isn't a good time for Wars World right now," muttered Cliff. "It'll all end soon."  
  
"When we lose, or when they?" Seth asked.  
  
"Um... I don't know."  
  
Captain Ferris saw them. "You two! Stop slacking behind and do your duty! Go!" 


	20. Battle's Rage

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter XX: Battle's Rage  
  
Private Gemm was behind a sandbag cover post.   
  
"We need those tanks! Blow the hell out of them!"  
  
The tanks fired, causing devastation at Blue Moon's side. Soldiers went flying.  
  
"Move!" Captain Ferris ordered.  
  
The troops yet again charged forward, followed by the tanks. No artillery strikes happened this time.  
  
As they reached the end of the road, more Blue Moon troops appeared. There was a storm of them rushing behind sandbag covers posts with an MMG.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Sergeant Lamondo shouted. "Duck! Take cover!"  
  
The MMG went off, spraying bullets at the scattered Orange Star crowd. Corporal Lemons was struck down, the others more fortunate.  
  
"Damn Machine guns," Sergeant Bowser said. "Okay, guys, anyone have any grenades left?"  
  
Cliff and Corporal Richens held them up.  
  
"Throw them!"  
  
They followed suit, pulling the pins and throwing them. The MMG stopped firing, and screams were heard, followed by an explosin.  
  
"Nows our chance," Bowser said. "Move!"  
  
The party ran forward from their cover. About three Blue Moon Soldiers were killed in the blast. The others were perfectly fine behind cover.   
  
Sergeant Rayson shot one down with his rifle. "Take them all out! Show them who's boss!"  
  
Bowser gunned down the remaining two soldiers, then looked around. "Right, this place is clear."  
  
"Is anyone missing?" shouted Captain Ferris.  
  
"Jack?" Crystian looked around.  
  
"Where's Cliff?" Seth asked.  
  
"Two people missing..." Lieutenant Murphy stepped forward. "I'll find them!"  
  
Another Lieutenant walked up. "I'll help."  
  
"Brady and Kinnear? Damn!" Rayson said, taking off his helmet. "Lieutenant Murphy, Lieutenant Ferrel... good luck."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Murphy said. "Come on, Tim."  
  
In a flash, the two lieutenants were gone.  
  
---  
  
The obvious leader of the group was eyeing Jack.  
  
"An Orange Star dog... what are you doing out here by yourself?"  
  
"None of your damn buisness," Jack spat.  
  
"Ooh, looks like someone has a problem."  
  
"Yeah... your face."  
  
"Shut up, pug!" the Blue Moon Troop grabbed Jack and threw him to the ground. "Private Brown! Get over here."  
  
A soldier stepped forward. "Sir?"  
  
"Hold him."  
  
The private followed suit. The leader grabbed a knife.  
  
"Talk, you. Where is your army!"  
  
"Burn in hell, asshole," Jack said.  
  
"Alright, have it your way."  
  
Before he could make use of his knife, a soldier stepped up.  
  
"Wait a second! You look familier..."  
  
"Don't interupt, Coates!"  
  
"I killed him! I killed this man! Back in the battle of Fermanta!"  
  
"Don't be rediculous! He's right here!"  
  
Jack realized what Private Coates meant. He had not been killed by this man... his brother had been.  
  
"You killed my brother," he said.  
  
"Aha! That pussy was your brother?"  
  
Jack stared into the eyes of his killer. "One day, I will avenge my brother."  
  
"Yeah, good luck with that in your current position," Coates sneered.  
  
"Okay! Shut up!" The leader pushed Coates back. "Do you still want to talk?"  
  
"I'm waiting," Jack muttered.  
  
"Okay, then," the leader said.  
  
As he raised the knife, another Blue Moon soldier ran up.  
  
"Sir! Two Orange Star men are making their way here!"  
  
"Hide!" the leader said. "Private Coates! Corporal Malley! Take care of it."  
  
Coates and Malley ran into seperate alleys, trying not to make noise.  
  
---  
  
"Sssh! Do you hear that?"  
  
Lieutenant Ferrel stopped Lieutenant Murphy as they approached the next intersection of alleys.  
  
"No... what?" Murphy asked.  
  
"I heard something..."  
  
"Maybe we should split up."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Ferrel went through the alley to the left. Murphy took the right.   
  
As he crossed a hole in the building wall, Murphy heard the noise. It sounded something like footsteps... but they sounded distant. Was it Ferrel, or... someone else?  
  
He didn't have much time to think, however. At that moment, Private Coates stepped through the hole behind Murphy, holding a rope. He quickly wrapped the rope across Murphy's throat, slowly throttling the life from him.  
  
"There, there," Coates said. "Take a little nap, now. Thats it..."  
  
Murphy struggled, making choking noises, until he finally went limp. Coates let his body fall after checking his tag.  
  
"Lieutenant, huh?" the private chuckled. "That was pretty pitiful."  
  
Lieutenant Ferrel whacked him in the back of the head with his rifle. He was knocked unconcious.  
  
"Wow, so was that."  
  
---  
  
"Whats taking them so long?!"  
  
The leader was getting inpatient.  
  
"Can't we just kill him and get this over with?" a soldier sighed.  
  
"You know what? Lets," the leader brandished his knife. "Get up, lazy ass."  
  
Jack was pulled to his feet. The leader held the knife against his neck. "Say goodnight!"  
  
A gunshot rang in Jack's ears. The leader dropped the knife, let go of Jack, and fell to the ground.  
  
Lieutenant Ferrel emerged from the alley, holding his rifle. "Surprise, assholes!"  
  
The Blue Moon soldiers ducked as he opened fire.   
  
"Jack, take this!"   
  
Ferrel threw a pistol. Jack caught it, loading a clip into it.  
  
The Blue Moon soldiers looked around.  
  
"Oh, damn it," one said.  
  
"Thats enough out of you lot," Ferrel said. "Now, hands up!"  
  
Just then, Corporal Malley came out of the alley and gunned down Ferrel from behind. Jack turned and filled him with pistol lead.  
  
The two remaining Blue Moon troops took this moment to grab their weapons. Jack turned and shot one down. The others had rifles, which were pointed at him in an instant.  
  
"Hands up!" one said.  
  
Jack fell to the ground, and shot both of them in the chest. They fell dead.  
  
Jack stood, sighing and putting his pistol away.  
  
"I'd better get back," he said. "Damn, this will take a while."  
  
---  
  
"Heads up! Here they come!"  
  
A tank burst through the line of buildings suddenly, surprising the group.  
  
"Take cover! Tanks, fire!"  
  
The tanks burst shells at the Blue Moon tank before it could do anything else, rendering it to a burning metal heap.  
  
The tank, however, was not of no use. The hole it had made had Blue Moon troops spilling out in no time.  
  
"Take them down!" Captain Ferris yelled.  
  
Everyone opened fire with their machine guns and rifles.  
  
"Damn it!" Seth shouted. "Where is Cliff?"  
  
---  
  
Colonel Grant strolled through an empty street, with two soldiers guarding him.  
  
The pair stopped after hearing a shuffling noise down an alley.  
  
"About time you arrived," he said, knowing who it was. "It is time we are in need of your services again."  
  
"Why me?" a voice asked, coming from the alley.  
  
"Quite simply because of your excellent job last time spying on Fort Triggering," Grant asked.  
  
The source of the voice stepped from the alley's shadows, revealing himself. It was Cliff.  
  
"Trust me. It was nothing." 


	21. Victory or Death

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter XXI: Victory or Death  
  
"Murphy and Ferrel are taking to long!" Captain Ferris said. "We'll have to continue without them!"  
  
"I'm sure they'll turn up sooner or later, sir!" Sergeant Bowser said.  
  
"Lamondo! How goes the defence against the tanks?"  
  
Lamondo turned. "They appear to be doing rather well. The mechs are doing their job correctly."  
  
"Good. We'll have this city back in no time."  
  
"Yeah, but it's kinda destroyed," said Private Gemm, hearing into their conversation.  
  
"Get back to work, Private!" Sergeant Bowser said.  
  
"Uh, yes sir!"  
  
---  
  
Jack was confused.  
  
'Am I lost?' he thought. 'After all, I'm just heading in the direction of the war sounds... sounds pretty bad...'  
  
Just then he heard someone moving. He fell back against the wall.  
  
'What was that?'  
  
He looked out from the alley he was in. It was then he got a first look at Colonel Grant.  
  
"You'd better get back. They might find us."  
  
A figure walked into a different alley. Colonel Grant was alone. He strolled down the street, and out of sight.  
  
'I should follow him...' Jack thought. 'But... I need to get back to my allies.'  
  
---  
  
Corporal Fratrick had armed the MMG and was shooting down any troops who had the nerve to get close to the squad. Everyone else was defending with the weapons they had.  
  
"Hold them off!" Captain Ferris said. "We can take 'em! Go!"  
  
Sergeant Rayson turned to them. "We're running low on ammo, sir. I'm not sure we'll hold out!"  
  
"We've still got the MMG," Sergeant Bowser said.  
  
"That might not be enough," Sergeant Lamondo muttered.  
  
"Lets try not to think about this," Captain Ferris said. "Just hold them off!"  
  
Private Atkins reloaded his rifle. "Man, this sucks," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Seth said. "Thats war."  
  
"Yeah..." Atkins agreed, taking another shot.  
  
Private Gemm turned to the captain.   
  
"Sir! Incoming tanks! We've got to- gaaaagh!!"  
  
He was silenced by a shot to the head from enemy fire.  
  
"Shit!" Ferris exclaimed. "Everyone! Get down!"  
  
---  
  
Jack caught sight of two Blue Moon mechs.  
  
"These cities are easy to destroy..."  
  
"Tell me about it. Why does Orange Star bother to try and protect these places? They're already ruined."  
  
"I bet they just want to fight."  
  
"Whackos... nobody beats Blue Moon!"  
  
Jack grabbed their necks and bashed their heads together, taking their bazookas.  
  
"Hell yes we can," he muttered.  
  
---  
  
Dan Coates looked up from the ground.  
  
"Oh, shit," he said, feeling his head. When he lowered his hand to his face, he saw they were covered in blood.  
  
"Damn it!" he said, standing, while holding a hand to his throbing head. "DAMN it! That damn Brady man will pay!"  
  
He stumbled into the street to find all of his comrades dead.  
  
"What the hell? They're all dead! DAMN it!!"  
  
---  
  
Just then, a tank rolled through the hole in the building.  
  
"Son of a bitch, here they come!" exclaimed Corporal Fratrick.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
Everyone ducked, but Fratrick wasn't able to do so in time. The explosion landed right in front of the MMG post, blasting in his face and killing him.  
  
"Where's a mech when you need one?" shouted Sergeant Bowser.  
  
Just then, the tank exploded. Everyone turned to look Jack Brady holding a mech bazooka at the other side, behind the Blue Moon forces.  
  
"Brady!" Sergeant Bowser said, standing. "Yes! Excellent work!"  
  
Standing up was a mistake. A Blue Moon rifleman took this moment to fire at him, shooting him in the chest.  
  
Jack stopped. He saw the Sergeant's eyes widen, and then he fell.  
  
"Sergeant!!!" he shouted, breaking into a run. He pulled out his machine gun and shot down all the Blue Moon troops in his way. No one dared shoot him from behind.  
  
He jumped over the MMG post, and the battle resumed. Jack landed next to Bowser's body.  
  
"Come on Sarge, don't die now," he said.  
  
Sergeant Bowser looked up at him. "Brady... nice work..."  
  
"I know, wasn't it?" he said. "Hang on, you'll make it..."  
  
Bowser raised his hand. Jack took it.  
  
"Carry on, Private."  
  
Ryan Bowser lowered his head to the ground. His hand's grip loosened, and fell to his waist. He was dead.  
  
Jack didn't believe it. The sergeant he had known since he had enlisted the Orange Star army, the one who had trained him to be as good as he was... he was dead...  
  
"You sons of bitches!" he shrieked, standing up. "Die!!!"  
  
He jumped from the squad's cover area and ran into the streets, gunning down all of the Blue Moon troops with his machine gun.  
  
"Yeah! You like that?! Here, have some more!"  
  
He blasted away, killing multiple Blue Moon troops without a second thought.  
  
"You like that?! Huh?! Huh?!!!"  
  
He fired until his clip had run out. He stood there panting, realizing what he had done.  
  
He looked back at his squad. They were all watching him. Crystian was looking at him with disbelief.  
  
Jack dropped his gun, and ran through the hole in the building.  
  
"Private!" Captain Ferris called.  
  
Nobody tried to stop him. Just then, Cliff ran up from the alley Jack had come through.  
  
"Sir! The APCs are arriving, and- holy hell!"  
  
---  
  
Jack was sitting against the wall. What had he done? Had he lost his mind?  
  
He had killed all those soldiers without mercy... it was so unlike him to do such a thing... was it an accomplishment or a problem? Or was it both?  
  
Sergeant Lamondo walked through the hole.   
  
"Private Brady? The APCs have arrived. Come along."  
  
Jack sighed, then stood and followed the Sergeant. 


	22. War has just Begun

**Fort Triggering  
**  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter XXII: War has just Begun  
  
**Orange Star City: Defense**  
_Friday, 8th of September_  
  
**The Squad**  
_Leader: Cpt. A. J. Ferris  
Co-Leaders: Sgt. Ryan Bowser (X), Sgt. Wilson Lamondo_  
Pvt. Will Atkins  
Cpl. Bill Basington (X)  
Pvt. Sammy Beegar (X)  
Pvt. Jack Brady  
Pvt. Seth Caddling (X)  
Cpl. Crystian Evans  
Lt. Tim Ferrel (X)  
Cpl. Sean Fratrick (X)  
Pvt. Ray Gemm (X)  
Pvt. Ian Irmandez (X)  
Pvt. Arnold Jackson (X)  
Pvt. Seth James   
Pvt. Cliff Kinnear  
Cpl. John Lemons (X)  
Lt. Arnold Murphy (X)  
Sgt. Basil Orinn (X)  
Sgt. Jake Rayson  
Cpl. Ryan Richens  
Cpl. Larry Smith (X)  
Lt. Ernie Townelly (X)  
Cpl. John Zuck (X)  
  
"I believe we're looking at a total loss, ma'am. Any moment they will be attacking Fort Triggering."  
  
General Zack Ghramn was standing at the meeting table, his face an unpleasant one. Nell was staring at the report she was handed. Was this true? Orange Star City in ruins?  
  
"This can't be..."  
  
"I'm afraid it is, Lady Nell. What do we need to do?"  
  
Nell was silent for a moment that seemed to last forever, until...  
  
"How many men do we have left?" she asked.  
  
"Around 30," Ghramn replied. "Enough to hold out an assault from Blue Moon? I don't think so."  
  
"Max..." Nell said. "Do you still have some tanks?"  
  
"I believe so..." Max said.  
  
"And I can assist repairing them!" Andy said.  
  
"What about you, Sami?"  
  
"I have no better duty than to fight in combat with my soldiers," Sami said.  
  
"What! Absurd!" Nell said, trying to convince her otherwise. "Proposterous! I dissaprove!"  
  
"I do not care if you approve or not, Nell," Sami said, standing. "I will help win this war, if not, then I will die in combat with my men!"  
  
Nell sighed, her head falling onto the table. "Yes... it is your choice... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Gee, Nell's really taken in by all this war stuff," Andy said sympathetically.  
  
"War causes grief to many," General Ghramn said. "But to others it is a game of chess. Life or death does not matter to those Blue Moon cowards..."  
  
---  
  
Jack and Crystian were back in the HQ lounge. Crystian wasn't reading. It was too bad of a time to be reading...  
  
"Jack..." he said. "What happened? You went all berserk... it wasn't like you..."  
  
"I know..." Jack said. "But the man who had taught me all I know today had died, Crystian. I watched him die with my very own eyes. Something inside me just... snapped..."  
  
Paul Thompson strolled through the glass doors, catching sight of them.  
  
"Hey, guys," he muttered.  
  
"Paul, whats up?" Crystian said. "Long time no see. So who's taking Bowser's command?"  
  
"Me... I think," Paul replied. "They've promoted me to Sergeant. They need all the men they can get for defending Fort Triggering."  
  
"Defending? Whats going on?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh, you didn't find out?" Paul asked. "Well, they've confirmed Fort Triggering as a target for the next assault. We're all gonna be cooped up here defending when they arrive with their strike forces. Luckily, we've got plenty of guns and ammuniton for machine guns, rifles, and bazookas, so we can hold out well if we work together."  
  
"Damn... this is going to be tough," Crystian said.  
  
"Better catch up on sleep," Paul said. "Tomorrow will be a hell of a bad day."  
  
"Like we can sleep knowing this," Jack muttered.  
  
"Yeah, well... you can try."  
  
---  
  
"CO Olaf!"  
  
The night's darkness fell over Kanbrik Base. Lieutenant John Cillian ran up to the large Commander, holding a report.  
  
"Sir, we're ready to assault Fort Triggering!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its official, sir..."  
  
Colonel Grant, Captain Ramzini, and Colin were called out at hearing this.  
  
"Whats the big news?" Ramzini asked.  
  
"Are we ready for battle?" Colin asked eagerly.  
  
"Indeed we are," Lieutenant Cillian said. "On your order, Olaf."  
  
Olaf stood thinkinh for a second. "We just had a big battle over Orange Star City... lets wait until tomorrow. Give the foe some time before their horrible demise, eh?"  
  
Ramznini nodded in agreement. "Absolutetly, sir."  
  
"Our troops do need rest," Grant said. "But will it be enough rest?"  
  
"You worry too much," Olaf said. "Come on, let's all hit the hay. We've got a big battle ahead of us."  
  
---  
  
Captain Ferris was with General Ghramn. It was later that night in the meeting room.  
  
"So, who do we have positioned here?"  
  
"Well, according to this, we have Survivors from the Orange Star City battle, like Corporal Richens, Private Brady and Private Atkins... we've got Sergeant Rayson and Sergeant Lamondo... even Junior Sergeant Tucker is lending a hand. We've got 'em all, sir."  
  
"The best of the best..." Ghramn muttered, staring at the list. "But are they up for the task?"  
  
"We don't have a choice, sir," Ferris said. "We're stuck here, with no way out but the way Blue Moon will be bearing down on us upon..."  
  
"I fear death is knocking on our doorstep," Ghramn said. "But if he does, I'll be ready. One way, or another."  
  
"Noble words, sir," Ferris said.  
  
Ghramn put the paper back into the file folder, and stuffed it into a file cabinet. He then shut it, drenching it in darkness. 


	23. The Final Battle

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter XXIII: The Final Battle  
  
_Fort Triggering, Orange Star  
7:01 A.M.  
Saturday, 9th of September_  
  
The entire troupe that was to defend Fort Triggering that day was consisted of 31 soldiers - some veterans, some new - even some familiar faces, such as Joseph Tucker and some soldiers from the Fermanta battle.  
  
General Ghramn was on the balcony. All the soldiers stood below, watching him with tense silence. The General did not say anything for several moments, until he cleared his throat, and coughed.  
  
"Soldiers... for the past five days, Blue Moon has been terrorizing our country. But today, when the forces come to take over Fort Triggering, we will either barge through to our victory, or die fighting bravely. Through thirty one soldiers to Blue Moon may be like a mere short battle, but what I see is a platoon of brave troops, eager to fight for our cause. Today we fight for our right to live. Today we prove to Blue Moon that we are not a country to simply invade and take over, but something they will regret for the rest of their lives - we will make them pay! We will go on with our lives, and not surrender Orange Star to those bastards! Today we will celebrate our freedom from terrorism!"  
  
The soldiers cheered long and loud at the words of their General. When peace was restored, he chose to make an announcement.  
  
"Well... I'd say Nell has an announcement, but... she isn't feeling too well, so..."  
  
"That will do, Zack."  
  
General Ghramn turned to see Nell stepping onto the balcony.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
The soldiers exchanged glances.  
  
Nell stood into view on the balcony.   
  
"I just want to say one thing..."  
  
She fell silent.  
  
"Tell us!" A soldier encouraged.  
  
"Yeah, what do ya have?" another shouted.  
  
Nell sighed, then spoke loud and clear. "Kick their asses!"  
  
The soldiers cheered, some laughing in disbelief on what Nell had just said.  
  
"Troops!" Captain Ferris said, making the troops fall silent. "Lets ready ourselves for battle."  
  
---  
  
Guns, ammunition, and grenades were handed out to each soldier as they stepped forward for theirs. There were extra crates of each stocked in the tank garage, which had tanks being prepared, as well as one artillery cannon.  
  
Hachi was in the garage, watching Andy fiddle with the artillery with his wrench.  
  
"Hey, Andy!" Hachi called, making him turn. "What are ya doing to that? Max'll go bonkers if he sees you messing with his armored units!"  
  
"Max hates artillery," Andy shrugged, turning back around.  
  
"Even so," Hachi said. "Say, what are you doing to it, anyway?"  
  
"You'll see," Andy said. "Lets just say it'll be a big surprise!"  
  
---  
  
Jack saw about five soldiers looking at a paper posted up against the HeadQuarters wall. Crystian happened to be one of them.  
  
"Yo, Crys!" he called, running over. "Whats this?"  
  
"Just a note of the 31 soldiers who are all gonna die today," Crystian muttered, walking off. He hadn't really spoken to Jack since last night. Jack was begining to wonder if he ever would again.  
  
He took a look at the paper. It read as the following:  
  
**Fort Triggering Assault**  
_Saturday, 9th of September  
Orange Star Soldiers_  
  
Pvt. Ken Anderson  
Pvt. Will Atkins  
Pvt. Jack Brady  
Cpl. Wess Brown  
Lt. John Cizemann  
Sgt. Tyler Emery  
Pvt. Carl Enderson  
Cpl. Crystian Evans  
Pvt. Tim Farr  
Cpt. A. J. Ferris  
Lt. Freddy Gold  
Cpl. Jason Gunnerson  
Cpl. Sean Higgins  
Pvt. Wilfred Inuendez  
Sgt. Aaron Jackman  
Pvt. Seth James  
Cpl. Rick Jenkins  
Pvt. Cliff Kinnear  
Lt. Rob Karlson  
Sgt. Wilson Lamondo  
Sgt. Jack Munro  
Pvt. Xavier Nuwvie  
Pvt. James Opall  
Cpl. Lee Perkins  
Sgt. Jake Rayson  
Cpl. Ryan Richens  
Lt. Bill Smith  
Sgt. Paul Thompson  
Sgt. Aaron Town  
Jr. Sgt. Joseph Tucker  
Pvt. Chris Xue  
  
Jack didn't see too many familiar names, but some caught his eye. He turned and walked towards the main doors.  
  
The doors were metal, and only budged whenever someone was in the Control Tower, which was located somewhere in the HQ building. It was easy to find, since it was the only tower part of the whole building.  
  
There was a sniper tower on both sides of the gate, with a ladder that went down to the ground, enabling them to climb up in case of defence situations such as the one they were all about to witness.  
  
"Imagine if someone actually got up there," Jack said, looking at the towers. "That would make my day..."  
  
"Mine too, Private."  
  
Jack turned and saw Sergeant Lamondo standing next to him.  
  
"Uh, sir!" he saluted.   
  
"At ease, Private," Lamondo said with a wave of his hand. "I was just thinking of Sergeant Bowser... that man deserved Lieutenant..."  
  
"Yeah... I think that, too..."  
  
"You scared the hell out of us when you did what you did," Lamondo continued. "But it had to be done. Just don't do it again..."  
  
"I'll try not to, sir," Jack said, turning away.  
  
When he turned back, the Sergeant had gone.  
  
---  
  
An alarm rang as Blue Moon soldiers rushed to their vehicles. People dashed to and fro as Olaf, Colin, and Lieutenant Cillian made way through the large crowd.  
  
"How will we get there?" Olaf asked.  
  
"We'll be taking an APC in the middle of the platoon, sir," Cillian responded, pushing an infantry out of his way. "We've got one reserved for you, Colin, and Colonel Grant. The others will have other means of travel, such as recons, tanks, md tanks..."  
  
"I get the picture," Olaf muttered. "Well, as long as we don't walk, its fine by me."  
  
"Understandable, sir," Cillian said. "There it is."  
  
He pointed at an APC, which was being ran by as though nobody noticed it.  
  
"Well, god speed, sir," Cillian said. "I must catch an APC of my own."  
  
He turned and disappeared into the crowd. Without a hesitant move, Olaf entered the APC, Colin in his trail.  
  
---  
  
Private Opall and Private Atkins were already up in the towers. Other soldiers were standing by.  
  
"Any sign of them, Privates?" Lieutenant Karlson called up.  
  
"Not a single one yet, sir!" Atkins yelled down. "They might have chickened out!"  
  
"No, thats not possible," Private Opall said, looking around with his binoculars. "That isn't like Blue Moon."  
  
Sergeant Emery was directing the soldiers on their positions, looking at a piece of paper he was given to by those of a higher rank. He stepped up to Jack's side, looking at the paper.  
  
"Brady! Uh... it says here you're on tank duty with Munro, Rayson, and Farr. Snap to it, soldier!"  
  
As Jack sighed and walked towards the hangar, a shout rang out, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"I see them! They're coming!" 


	24. Bearing Down Upon Them

**Fort Triggering**  
  
_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_  
  
Chapter XXIV: Bearing Down Upon Them  
  
"Battle stations!"  
  
"Prepare for war!"  
  
"They're coming!"  
  
"Ready those tanks!"  
  
"Try to snipe 'em!"  
  
Privates Opall and Atkins grabbed their sniper rifles.  
  
"Man, they're going to fast!" Opall exclaimed. "I can't get a clear shot!"  
  
"Fire anyway!" shouted Lieutenant Karlson.  
  
As Sniper Rifle fire rang, the troops below began finishing the prepriations of the battle ahead.  
  
Jack quietly snuck from the hangar as the tanks moved out as well, while the artillery stayed inside. He looked for Crystian, but he wasn't in sight.  
  
"Load your weapons!" Lieutenant Gold was ordering. "Thompson! Get those grenades ready!"  
  
"Right, Lieutenant!" Paul said.  
  
"They're coming closer!" shouted Opall. "We can't-"  
  
A bullet was lodged into his head. He fell from the tower.  
  
"Shit!" Sergeant Lamondo said. "Someone get up on that tower!"  
  
Private Inuendez began to climb up the ladder, but a tank fired at it. The tower exploded, sending flaming wood splinters everywhere. The ladder snapped, and Inuendez fell to the ground.  
  
"Damn! My back!" he shouted.  
  
The large metal gates began being fired upon.  
  
"They're attacking the gates!" Sergeant Rayson said. "Throw some grenades over! Stop them at all costs!"  
  
Bullets flew through the gaps between the gate bars. Corporal Brown was struck down by a bullet. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Shit, my leg!" he said. "I'm hit!"  
  
Sergeant Jackman attempted to drag him to safety, but he was hit as well. He fell down next to him.  
  
"Keep your head down, Corporal!" he ordered.  
  
Grenades flew over the gates. Blue Moon Infantry were sent flying, but it did the tanks none. They kept firing upon the gates.  
  
"Damn it! It's not working!" shouted Corporal Jenkins. "What'll we do?"  
  
"Wait for them to bust through!" Lieutenant Smith said. "We'll have bazookas, and take 'em down as they enter! We can't lose."  
  
Private Atkins was having trouble of his own in the only remaining tower. He didn't dare take the ladder down, because he would be seen and killed.  
  
"Atkins! You still alive up there?" his radio buzzed. Atkins slowy responded.  
  
"Uh... yeah... I'm kinda pinned here..."  
  
"Slide down the ladder!"  
  
"You're insane!"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
Private Atkins sighed. "Fine..."  
  
He slowly grabbed hold of the ladder, then began sliding down, picking up speed.  
  
"Ha hah! They won't be able to-"  
  
A tank shell burst the tower apart. Atkins reached the ground, but when he looked up, he saw the flaming remains of the tower falling towards him!  
  
"Oh, f-"  
  
Private Atkins was crushed instantly.  
  
"No!" Sergeant Lamondo said. "Damn it..."  
  
---  
  
"Blow down those gates! Smash the Orange Star bastards!"  
  
Olaf turned away from the tanks to Colin and Grant.  
  
"Good job with the towers, Grant."  
  
The Colonel shrugged. "I figured they'd be trouble. Who was the moron who decided it had to be made of wood?"  
  
"I know... sir!" Colin said. "It's really stupid, sir."  
  
"That's the spirit," Olaf said.  
  
Lieutenant Cillian was giving orders to the troops.  
  
"Keep firing! You mean, throw some grenades over!"  
  
"This is too easy," Olaf said. "We'll have this place in no time."  
  
---  
  
The gates were getting more and more wrecked.  
  
"We can't hold 'em!" Private Nuwvie yelled. "Clear the way! It's gonna blow!"  
  
"Get those tanks ready!" Paul shouted.  
  
Corporal Perkins armed a bazooka. "I'm ready for 'em! Common, assholes!"  
  
The gate began to creak. Then..  
  
**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!  
_**  
It burst into many pieces of scrap metal, rendered to nothing. Through the flames came blue moon tanks!  
  
"They're in!" shouted Lamondo. "Open fire!!!" 


	25. Don't lose Hope

**Fort Triggering**

_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_

Chapter XXV: Don't lose Hope

A/N: Finally, a long awaited update. You people better review... or... I'll do something about it! Not really...

Bullets rained from both sides. It was complete pandemonium when the tanks began to enter the fort.

Sergeant Emery was having a fit at the soldiers, Private Xue and Corporal Gunnerson, who were arming the tanks.

"Hurry up, soldiers! They're coming!"

He ducked as a vast tank shell exploded and launched dirt and dust into the air just outside the garage.

The tanks started. As one was driving out, steered by Private Xue, two Blue Moon tanks stopped and fired at it. It exploded after a few seconds, Xue screaming before the end.

"Jesus Christ!"

Corporal Gunnerson jumped clear out of the tank and fell to the ground. Emery grabbed him by his uniform's collar.

"Get back in that tank, you coward!" he yelled.

"You do it, if you're so brave!" Gunnerson said, pushing the Sergeant off and running outside.

Emery sighed. "Alright, then."

He climbed onto the tank.

(((SFR)))

Private Inuendez was still on the ground. His back hurt pretty badly, and every few seconds a searing pain soared through him. It felt as though his spine had cracked. He certainly hoped it hadn't.

He tried getting up. No, it wasn't broken.

As he sat up, he found himself looking at a row of at least three Blue Moon tanks. They hadn't noticed him.

A strange grin cracked on his face.

"Time for some fun..."

Brown and Jackman were crawling not far from them.

"Inuendez!" Jackman shouted. "Do you have those first aid kits?"

"Sure, Sarge," he said, pulling out two.

"Give 'em here!" Jackman ordered. Inuendez obliged, then started walking toward the back of the tanks.

"Where are you going?" inquired Corporal Brown.

"I'm gonna have a little fun with these tanks," Inuendez replied. He ran towards the back of the third one.

There wasn't a gunner, so he couldn't be spotted. He climbed up to the top, and grabbed a grenade. He pulled the pin and raised it over the hole that lead to the inside the tank.

"Eat some of this, you bastards!"

He chucked it in, and dived off to the ground. In a few seconds, the tank practically bounced, then stopped moving. Smoke produced out of the round circular hole.

"Hot damn, Private," Sergeant Jackman said, observing the damage. "Get those other two! Here, take my grenades."

"You got it, chief," Inuendez said.

(((SFR)))

Olaf had seen the Orange Star Soldier single handedly disable one of his tanks. He called Lieutenant Cillian to his side.

"Why are there troops destroying my tanks?"

"What?" Cillian blinked with confusion. Then he saw the tank. "Oh... obviously, they have tanks of their own-"

"No, you fool!" Olaf shouted. "A soldier threw a grenade in there!"

"Crap," Cillian muttered. "Hey, they're good."

"No, they're not!" Olaf raged. "Get some men to stop them!"

"All the men are in there, sir."

Another tank bounced, and stopped moving.

"Oh, hell, do it yourself, then!" Olaf yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Cillian said, walking into the fort.

(((SFR)))

Jack had lost sight of Crystian. He couldn't find him among all the other soldiers, and he hoped he was alright. Seeing Private Gunnerson being shot down by that tank wasn't very encouraging, though.

To be quite frank, he was surprised this many soldiers still stood. Perhaps some were still in the garage, or maybe unnoticed behind the tanks. That would explain the other two tanks exploding...

He gripped his rifle and fired a few bullets at a charging Blue Moon infantry. The soldier fell dead.

Reloading, he wondered where Crystian was.

"I hope the man's alright," he said to himself aloud.

(((SFR)))

Paul had regrouped with Seth, Joseph Tucker, Corporal Richens, and Sergeant Rayson by the HQ wall.

"We've got to take out those damn tanks!" Paul was saying.

"With what, Sergeant? Our grenades?" Richens rolled his eyes.

"Exactly!" Tucker said. "Did you see how that guy demolished a tank with his grenades?"

Seth made a face. "How?"

"Well, actually, he threw it inside the tank. But it still works!"

"Feh," Rayson muttered. "Let's just let him deal with it, and then take out all the soldiers from inside the HQ. There are plenty of windows to snipe from."

"Good plan, sarge," Seth commented.

"Come on, then!" Paul said, opening the door to the lounge.

(((SFR)))

"Come on, you sack of metal crap! Start already!"

Sergeant Emery had gotten inside the remaining tank. For some reason, it would not start. Emery tried now for at least six times. He was about to give up when he finally heard a hum.

"That's a good boy," Emery muttered. He drove out of the garage through the second door, as the first was blocked by the flaming remains of the other tank.

When he got out, he saw the third tank being taken care of by Private Inuendez. "What the hell is there to shoot? I don't want to deal with friggin' soldiers-"

He saw a man in a Blue Moon Officer's Uniform with an officer's rifle. He was aiming at Inuendez, who was doing a victory dance on top of the third dance. He looked like an important person.

"Oh, what the hell."

He aimed his tank barrel at the man.

(((SFR)))

Lieutenant Cillian had gotten a full aim at Inuendez's head. Making sure his rifle was loaded, he tensed his finger on the trigger, but then something caught his eye.

It was an Orange Star tank. Which was looking right at him.

Before he could even react, the tank fired. He went up in a flurry of flames.

A loud yell could be heard inside the tank.

"How do you like dem apples, asshole? WOOOOOO!!!"


	26. Seth's Finale

**Fort Triggering**

_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks--_

Chapter XXVI: Seth's Finale

"Holy hell! Nice shot, Emery!"

Captain Ferris' voice rang on the Sergeant's radio. He grabbed it.

"Hey, no problem Cappy. Just doin' what I do best at."

(((SFR)))

Olaf went crimson with rage at the sight of his Lieutenant exploding.

"Damn it!" he yelled, punching the air. "Colonel! Your mean are sucking like bastards! When are those tanks coming!?"

William Grant gave Olaf a glare. "Soon, _sire_," he said sarcastically. "In a few minutes. Be patient."

"Don't give me your lip," Olaf grumbled. "We're doing a piss poor job. You'd better not fail."

Grant shrugged. "Don't worry. You'll soon see the trick up my sleeve."

(((SFR)))

"Alright, everything seems clear."

Private Inuendez jumped down from the tank and joined his comrades, who were congratulating him.

"Nice job, Will!"

"Bloody well done!"

"You smoked those bitches!"

Inuendez laughed. "All in a day's- ACKK!!"

He fell as he was struck down by a sniper.

"Shit!" yelled Corporal Jenkins. "Get down! Snipers!"

They fell to the ground. Ferris regained ahold of his radio.

"Emery! See anyone?"

"Absolutely," Emery's voice replied. "Want me to take care of it?"

"Of course, damn it!" Ferris yelled. "Get to it, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir."

Emery's voice cut off.

(((SFR)))

"Alright, pals... here I come."

He drove farther out until he reached the front gate. At that point, he saw Olaf standing exactly a few feet from him.

"Holy hell! Captain, I've just found CO Olaf!"

"Well, kick his ass!" came Ferris' voice.

Emery grinned evilly. "My pleasure."

He aimed the tank barrel at Olaf. And then the trap was sprung.

A mech charged from his hideout in the woods. He fired his bazooka. Emery only had one second's worth of a glance before the tank and himself were incinerated by the blast.

(((SFR)))

Everyone ducked as the tank was engulfed in flames.

"Damn it!" Ferris swore, throwing his radio down.

"What do we do?" asked Sergeant Lamondo.

Ferris laid out his plan. "Okay, you all charge, except for you, Jackman, and you, Brown. You're wounded, let Corporal Perkins aid you. Let Lieutenant Gold lead the squad. You're in charge until I catch up."

The rough-faced Lieutenant nodded. "Yes, sir."

"On my mark..."

Sergeant Jackman groaned. "Damn, this wound hurts like hell. Help us out, Perkins."

The Asian corporal grabbed a med kit. "Don't worry, sir, we'll have that leg fixed in no time."

"Three... two... one!!!"

Jack stood and charged with the rest. He was within the front ranks.

As they approached the entrance, a storm of Blue Moon troops came in from the gates. They opened fire, shooting down three troops. One, Private Nuwvie, was killed instantly.

Corporal Higgins groaned at his wounds. "Shit! I'm hit!"

Corporal Richens kneeled down before him.

"Don't worry, Sean!" he said, grabbing a medic pack he saw lying on the ground by Inuendez's charred corpse. "I'll help you out!"

"Make it snappy," Higgins said through clenched teeth. "I've been hit in the waist..."

Lieutenant Gold yelled out orders. "Charge! Don't let them take you down like this! We've gone too far into this war!"

Jack threw a grenade. A crowd of Blue Moon infantry were sent flying by the explosion.

"Good nading, private!" Sergeant Rayson shouted.

Lieutenant Smith charged forward to the gate edge. "Come on! Is this all we've got?! We've got more than this! CHARGE!!!"

He ran right outside, using a pistol to shoot down the soldiers in his way. In an instant he was face to face with CO Olaf.

"What the-?"

Acting swiftly, the Lieutenant whipped out his kmife and pressed it up against Olaf's neck.

"Don't you move, fatty."

(((SFR)))

Jack used a machine gun and shot down two more soldiers in a fury. Watching, he saw Richens tending to Higgins.

"Stop moving! I can't do this properly enough with you twitching like this..."

"I can't help it, man."

Turning back around, he watched as Sergeant Town crossed knife blades with a Blue Moon soldier. They both countered each other's attacks so quickly, it didn't seem like it would ever end.

But then the Blue Moon infantry performed a little trick. He kicked Sergeant Town's leg. As he hobbled, he injected the knife blade into his waist.

Town screamed in agony as the infantry passed by, knowing he had won. He fell to his knees, then laid still on the grass.

Seeing a Sergeant in such pain before death set Jack off. He shoved his machine gun into his pack and pulled out his knife, stomping after the infantry. Turning around, the man saw Jack pursuing him. He turned and ran into the garage. Jack ran in after him.

The infantry was cornered. Before he could beg for mercy, Jack shoved the knife into his waist the way he had done to Sergeant Town. He shoved hard, so hard the knife went through his knife and got stuck through a box behind the man. He stepped back, whipped out his pistol, and shot the man once, twice, thrice. The soldier twitched, then after a sigh went limp.

Jack watched the man's pitiful form. But he felt no pity. The man didn't deserve to live, not after what he had done to Sergeant Town.

He slowly turned and walked out of the hangar.

(((SFR)))

Seth James had leaned back against the rock. He was under heavy fire, and couldn't find Cliff. Where the hell had that man gone?

But it was not a time to worry right now. He had to find a way to get those men off his back.

He checked to see if he had any grenades.

One left.

He grabbed it, pulled out the clip, and threw it over the way. There was an explosion. He wasn't sure if he actually got anybody, but the fire ceased. He quickly got up and ran for the protection of the Fort walls.

Why had he gotten outside? That was stupid! If Lieutenant Smith didn't push them so hard... wasn't Gold in charge in the first place?

He soon saw it didn't matter, for as he entered the fort he saw Captain Ferris walking up with Sergeant Jackson and Corporals Brown and Perkins.

(((SFR)))

As Jack exited the garage, he saw Seth in plain view. He was about to call out, but then devastation struck.

A mech had gone up a steep hill. There was a very good sight of beyond the fort walls from up there. Arming his bazooka, he fired. The rocket struck nearby Jack, jetting him into the air.

Seth looked up. "Jack!"

"Holy hell!" exclaimed Corporal Brown.

Jack twirled in the air over the fort wall and landed some few feet outside the gates.

"Jack!!" Seth yelled again.

He charged straight out from the fort walls, running for Jack's limp form.

"Wait!" yelled Ferris. "It's too dangerous!"

But Seth didn't listen. He had lost enough friends, he wasn't going to lose Jack!

"Jack!" he said, kneeling by his friend's body. "Jack, are you okay?"

He ground. Surprisingly, he wasn't too badly injured, just some cuts on his face, arm and legs and a minor fracture in his wrist.

"I'm fine, Seth..." he said.

Instantly, bullets began to strike the rock as though it was a magnet. Seth and Jack ducked underneath.

"Damn!" Jack said. "Listen... you need to go back without me..."

"Hell no!" Seth yelled. "I've lost too many of my friends! You're not going to die next!"

"But-"

"Run as fast as you can back inside!" Seth ordered. "Now! I'll hold them off!"

Jack understood. He stood up and began to run.

Before the Blue Moon soldiers could lock onto Jack, Seth appeared from behind the rock, firing his machine gun wildly.

Before he could determine if he hit anybody, Seth was shot in the chest. Before he could recover, another bullet struck him. After several more, he gave in and collapsed in the dirt road.

Jack turned around from inside the fort and saw Seth lying in the road amidst a growing pool of his own blood.

"Seth!" he yelled. "No!!! SETH!!"

Captain Ferris and Sergeant Rayson restrained him.

"You can't do anything for him now, soldier!" Ferris yelled. "He's done his share..."

Jack shook them off, and fell to his knees.

Seth had given his own life to save him...

(((SFR)))

Lieutenant Smith lay dead on the grass. He had died from a stab wound.

Olaf stood before his body, clutching the knife the Lieutenant had possessed earlier. The edge was covered in blood.

"Nobody screws with Olaf," he panted. "Nobody."

He looked around. "Where the hell is Grant?"


	27. Colonel Grant's Desicion

**Fort Triggering**

_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks—_

XXVII: Colonel Grant's Decision

William Grant was beside the back wall of the Fort. He had snuck around, unnoticed by anyone. Before doing so, however, he had salvaged some grenades from the ground.

Quickly he drew out his pistol and loaded a fresh clip into it.

"I know it's here somewhere..." he muttered. With haste he ran alongside the wall, until he spotted what he had been searching boor.

A back door to the Fort.

"Bah!" Grant managed a dry laugh. "What kind of fort has a back door?"

He tested the knob. It was locked, as expected. He took out one of his newfound grenades.

"Heh, this should take care of that."

* * *

Paul Thompson was at the back of the rows of soldiers. "Come on, guys! We can handle them!"

"We've gotten enough encouragements already!" yelled Private Farr. "We don't need any more!"

"Just trying to keep my spirits," muttered Paul.

Sergeant Rayson stood from his prone position. "I'm going to HQ to see how the COs are doing. I'll be back."

"I'll come with you," Lamondo quickly followed.

Meanwhile, Andy and Captain Ferris were watching over the soldiers.

"The village is secure, sir," Ferris reported.

Andy nodded. "That's, um... good, Captain. We'd better stick around to watch over them."

"That's an okay, sir."

"Carry on, I guess."

Andy turned around to walk away. Just as he did, the back door, which was nearby, exploded and was knocked away to make an open space. It landed on the young CO.

Ferris quickly raised his machine gun. "Commander!"

Colonel Grant appeared in the space. Acting quick, he shot at Ferris with his pistol. The Captain fell back to the ground, dropping his gun. Grant then turned to the villagers, who were as frightened as ever.

"Not one damn word," he ordered harshly. "One peep, and I kill you."

He turned and ran towards the HQ. He slipped in, unnoticed by the soldiers.

* * *

"Lady Nell?"

General Ghramn had taken off his green outer coat to reveal a shirt of a lighter green color.

"How does it look from your view?"

Nell had been watching through a window for quite some time.

"It appears we are overcoming them. But, if Blue Moon rallies all their troops outside and charges, we'll surely fall."

Sergeants Lamondo and Rayson then arrived.

"Lady Nell!"

Nell finally turned from the window. "What is it, Sergeant?"

"We're here to check on you," Rayson explained. "Where are the others?"

"Max, Sami and Hachi are in the meeting room," Nell replied.

"And Andy?"

"He went down to the village with Captain Ferris not long ago," Ghramn answered for Nell. "See, look- what in the hell?"

They saw the cowering villages, but that wasn't what troubled them. The back door had been blown open.

"They're in the premises!" Lamondo exclaimed. "Lady Nell! Please, get behind some cover!"

"Who the hell decided we needed a back door?" yelled Rayson.

As they scrambled about, the door was kicked open. Colonel Grant entered, raised his pistol, and shot down Sergeant Lamondo. Rayson reached for his pistol, but Grant shot him too.

Ghramn and Nell stepped back. Just then, Cliff Kinnear ran into the room.

"Nell! There's been- wah!"

Grant pointed his pistol at him. "Not one step!"

Cliff stepped back.

"What have you done?" Nell stared into the eyes of Colonel Grant, rigid with hate.

"I'm doing my job, Lady Nell," Grant answered. He pointed his pistol at her forehead. "And that would be defeating Orange Star by any means. What is better than killing you?"

Ghramn stepped in front of Nell, pushing Grant's arm away. He stared with disbelief.

"Move out of the way, or you will get a bullet, too!"

"Do not take the life of Lady Nell," Ghramn pleaded. "Please, kill me instead."

"Zack!" Nell said.

"Stay back, Nell," Ghramn said, watching Grant carefully. Cliff stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Grant closed his eyes, deep in thought. "Fine... if you want it your way... then you shall both die..."

He pointed his pistol at Ghramn's head. "Starting with you, General."

General Ghramn gasped. "No! Wait!"

Cliff was pushed from the doorway. Jack Brady entered the room, Machine gun at ready.

"Get down!" he yelled.

Nell and Ghramn obliged. They jumped down to the ground.

Grant turned around, with an appalled look. Upon sight of the machine gun, he opened his mouth to let out a yell, and moved his arm. Before he could even aim the pistol, Jack opened fire. Grant was riddled full of bullets.

The Blue Moon Colonel fell to his knees. He let out a wheeze. Blood trickled out of his mouth. He blinked at Jack, and then collapsed on the floor. He was dead.

* * *

Outside, the gunfire suddenly ceased. Everyone was nervous. The only one brave enough to take a look was Corporal Richens. When he peeked out of the main gate, he let out a cheer.

"They're gone! Blue Moon has retreated!"

At hearing that, the soldiers began to yell wildly.

Down the path that left Fort Triggering and headed towards the nearby cities, Captain Ramzini had a very defeated expression upon his face.

"We've lost," he muttered. "Sir, what are we to do now?"

"Retreat," Olaf said flatly. "Our only hope is the spy. Let's hope he dies doing his job instead of a pitiful death."

The troops marched on. In the air was the dull sense of failiure.

Nobody said another word.


	28. Requiem

**Fort Triggering**

_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks—_

XXVIII: Requiem

General Ghramn stood up.

"God damn, you did nice, Brady."

Jack saluted. "Thank you, sir."

Nell looked back out the window at her retreating enemies. "Well, I think for once they may leave us alone for a while."

Lamondo had been killed by Grant's shot, but not Rayson. In fact, he seemed uninjured by it. The Sergeant stood up and observed the bullet wound. It has been partially stopped by his armor.

"Damn! Good thing I decided to wear this! I coulda been killed!"

Ghramn nodded. "You're a lucky one, indeed."

A gunshot rang out. Rayson screamed.

Jack turned around to see Cliff holding a gun. He seemed much like himself, with an angry expression upon his face. Nobody had seen him so angry.

Rayson stumbled toward the door to the balcony. As he did, Cliff shot the pistol again, hitting Rayson a full three times before the sergeant finally fell dead.

Cliff quickly reloaded his pistol.

Jack stared with disbelief. "Cliff, what the hell are you doing!?"

Cliff aimed at him. "Shut up!"

General Ghramn quickly stepped forward.

"It was you?! You're the spy?"

Cliff stared for a second, then pointed his gun and fire. Ghramn let out a cry of pain, then as he felt weakened, he fell over to Cliff, who held him up and shot him again. Throwing his now lifeless body to the ground, Cliff quickly pointed the pistol at Nell.

"I never should have let Grant go alone!" he yelled.

Nell was overcome with shot.

"Private Kinnear! Of all people..."

Cliff spat on the ground. "Shut up! I'm getting tired of you people spewing your disbelief at me. I was sent from Blue Moon to go undercover and eventually kill you. Here's my chance!"

He aimed the pistol at Nell.

"I'm going to honor Blue Moon by doing this!"

Jack stepped forward.

"Put the gun down."

"Shut the hell up, Jack!"

"I'm telling you, don't do this."

Cliff turned and pointed the gun to Jack's head.

"I'll shoot your god damn head off, too. Shut up!"

He turned back to Nell. And then, Jack threw himself upon him. The pistol fell to the ground as they struggled.

Cliff quickly grabbed a table leg, and broke it off from said table. He bashed Jack over the head with it. Jack saw stars, and rolled off him in a daze. Cliff stood back up, grabbing his pistol.

"You son of a bitch," he said as he spat out blood. "I considered not killing you, but your ass is pushing it!"

"Stop this, right now!" Nell yelled.

Cliff turned to her. "I'll deal with you later, missy."

Jack got back up and tackled him as he spoke. He dropped the gun yet again, but this time, Nell grabbed it. Cliff rolled over atop Jack, and they began wrestling. Cliff wrapped his hands around Jack's neck and began squeezing as hard as he could.

Just when all seemed over for Jack, a bullet struck Cliff. And another. And another.

Nell was firing the pistol unprofessionally at Cliff, but every shot seemed to hit. Jack threw Cliff off him against the wall, and watched as he died.

"Nobody screws with Orange Star," he wiped blood from his mouth. "Nobody."

Nell quickly threw the pistol to the ground.

"Private Brady... thank you."

Jack looked at the floor. "Don't mention it. We should get to the others and explain what has happened."

* * *

Nell and Jack Brady had left the HQ lounge to face a band of soldiers. When she explained what had happened, they seemed quiet and unknowledgeable of what to say.

Jack Brady was promoted to Corporal the following day. Captain A.J. Ferris and CO Andy's bodies were discovered on the very same day, and they were, quite in fact, dead.

There was a ceremony the following day to honor their deaths as leaders in Orange Star.

During that ceremony, Jack cried.


	29. Epilogue

**Fort Triggering**

_--An Advance Wars Fan Fiction by StarFoxRocks—_

Epilogue

_Their heads low in defeat, the Blue Moon army returned to their continent to lick their wounds and plan any other attacks on Orange Star they might pull off. But, they did not use any offensive maneuvers against Orange Star for quite some time._

_31 soldiers had faced the Blue Moon army at the assault of Fort Triggering. 15 survived._

_Jack Brady, Private First Class, once had five friends, including his brother. Only one remains now. Brady went on, and after 5 years of hard work he landed the position of Captain in Fort Triggering, teaching everyone what Captain Ferris and Sergeant Bowser had taught him. He is honored by his comrades._

_Corporal Crystian Evans was killed in action during the assault on Fort Triggering. While taking down two opposing soldiers, one had snuck up on him with a knife. He was able to kill the man before death, however, by taking his own knife and slitting his throat._

_Sergeant Paul Thompson left Fort Triggering 3 weeks after the assault. He was positioned in an Orange Star base located in Green Earth. Shortly after, he was promoted to Lieutenant and placed into the Special Ops. Programs._

_Joseph Tucker was promoted from a Junior Sergeant to Sergeant First Class after the assault. He stayed with Jack, and the pair became firm friends._

_Private Daniel Coates of the Blue Moon army hasn't been seen by his comrades since the battle of Orange Star City. Rumors have been that he had gotten lost in the city and had died of starvation._

_A new CO was recruited in place of Andy. Fort Triggering still remains a standing monument, as do the cities surrounding it. It was an active military position for 30 years more, until it shut down its military equipment and became a tourist attraction. Shortly after that, the treaty between Orange Star and Blue Moon was signed._

* * *

**During the events revolving around Fort Triggering, 46 Soldiers, 2 Officers, and one CO from said Fort had lost their lives.**

Pvt. Chris Ampton

CO Andy

Pvt. Quintin Armando

Pvt. Will Atkins

Pvt. Karl Atserya

Cpl. Bill Basington

Cpl. Sammy Beegar

Pvt. Steve Billings

Sgt. Ryan Bowser

Pvt. Samuel Brady

Pvt. Nelson Bwick

Pvt. Seth Caddling

Pvt. Joe Clemens

Pvt. Wilson Den

Sgt. Tyler Emery

Cpl. Crystian Evans

Cpl. Ray Ervant

Cpl. Ryan Everest

Lt. Time Ferrel

Cpt. A.J. Ferris

Cpl. Sean Fratrick

Pvt. Ray Gemm

Gen. Zack Ghramn

Lt. Greg Grimendo

Cpl. Jason Gunnerson

Pvt. Wilfred Inuendez

Pvt. Ian Irmandez

Pvt. Arnold Jackson

Pvt. Seth James

Sgt. Wilson Lamondo

Cpl. John Lemons

Cpl. Jason Levanoe

Pvt. Tom Meyer

Lt. Arnold Murphy

Pvt. Xavier Nuwvie

Pvt. James Opall

Sgt. Basil Orinn

Sgt. Jake Rayson

Pvt. James Rocco

Cpl. Mark Rin

Lt. Bill Smith

Cpl. Carl Smith

Cpl. Larry Smith

Sgt. Aaron Town

Lt. Ernie Townelly

Cpl. Dana Willems

Lt. Fred Wilson

Pvt. Chris Xue

Cpl. John Zuck

**Each and every one of them shall be remembered by the survivors. None shall be forgotten.**

_**The End**_

_Written by StarFoxRocks_

_Edited by StarFoxRocks_

_Hosted by _

_Special thanks to my reviewers, whose opinions helped me update faster and make changes that made this a better story. Thanks a million, guys. You were great._

Be on the lookout, folks! I'm soon to publish a prequel to this story, entitled "Tears of a Hero". See ya soon!


End file.
